


What Mr. Stark doesn't know might give him an annuerysm

by rotg5311



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Clones, Dom Loki (Marvel), Kinky Loki (Marvel), Lady Loki, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sneaking Around, Sub Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, seductive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Infinity war never happened, Loki arrived on earth with Thor, and while the avengers understand the tortures Thanos inflicted on him, they arent exactly happy he's there. He can stay, but Tony wont let him anywhere near Peter. Peter hates it. If they're letting him stay, how bad can he really be? In the effort to find out more about Loki, Peter cant help but realize he's living under the same roof as an actual God. A sexy God. And that God happens to be the only one who sees him as the man hes become and not the child he used to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall. This isnt how i planned on this story going, but it got there anyways. If you like it dont forget to comment down below and Kudos. If guys hate it, then i guess this is the only chapter that ill be putting out. Thanks

The first time Peter fought along side the Avengers (not with half and against half), he had a blast. Tony had nearly had a heart attack at the ‘unnecessary danger’ Peter put himself through, but to Peter it was always necessary. And as long as he didn’t die, how dangerous could it really be? He was still alive and kicking, that’s all that mattered.  
After a few more times, Tony seemed to begin to trust Peter to make his own calls. While Tony didn’t yell at him anymore, Peter could still sense the disapproving looks he sent his way. Even through the mask. Maybe it was his spidey senses.  
He was an adult now, and it bothered him that everyone still treated him like a child. Tony, Aunt May. Of course he loved that he had so many people who cared about him, it was upsetting that no one seemed to trust him. No one until Loki that is.  
When Thor and Bruce showed up in a ship full of the remaining members of the Asgardian society, they brought a stow away also. Tony forbid Peter from stepping within a thirty foot radius of Loki, while they sorted things out. He heard a lot of screaming and arguing. But with Thor AND Bruce arguing in favor of Loki and his actions, there wasn’t much the Avengers really wanted to do about it afterwards. Not when they had all the information about what Thanos had really done to Loki.  
Of course, no one would share that information with Peter. He was too ‘young’ to hear about it. It didn’t matter that he had seen things not even adults should see at a much younger age than he was now. He was determined to find out what all the fuss was about.  
Eventually Thor worked things out with the Asgardians. A handful of them stayed, but many of them traveled with Heimdall to other realms to seek shelter in more comfortable and accepting environments. There was a beautiful woman, named Brunnhilde. She was a Valkyrie, and a badass. Peter even managed to sneak past the bots Tony kept outside his room for ‘protection’ to see her.  
They talked about swords and Asgard and the fallen Valkyrie. She was leaving, but Peter desperately wished she’d stay. Right after he got her to promise to visit again, Tony found them and dragged him back to his room, spouting about dangerous Asgardians. It wasn’t fair.  
Sadly, Valkyrie had left, intent on going back to a life of solitude and bar fights that she was so fond of. However Tony had let Bruce, Thor, and Loki stay. He gave it a fair amount of cool down time before trying his luck with them. He had never met Bruce, but there was a certain appeal to such a brilliant mind trapped inside a big green beast. And while he knew it was incredibly dangerous, he also wanted to poke and prod Bruce into unleashing the Hulk. For purely scientific reasons.  
As weeks went by, Peter was still forbidden to be near Loki. Tony even went as far as threatening to tell Aunt May if Peter didn’t stop trying. Peter wasn’t happy. Thor wasn’t happy either, claiming there was no reason to ban his brother from meeting a child. Being called a child wasn’t ideal, but he wouldn’t argue with it considering they were fighting for the same goal. Tony wouldn’t budge.  
Loki wasn’t confined to a room. He had almost free range, with the exception of disappearing immediately if Peter entered the same room. It was maddening. Just the idea that something was there beyond his grasp made everything so much more mysterious. Peter loved a mystery.  
As far as he could tell, no one was friendly with Loki. They played nice for Thor, but they didn’t exactly want to sit around and share stories over a glass of wine, or whatever old people liked to do. It just didn’t seem fair. They were letting him stay there, they had all forgiven him. So how bad could he be?  
From time to time he would catch Loki leaving a room as Peter entered. It was infuriating that Loki just poofed in and out of existence with ease. It made it impossible for him to stop Loki and force him to talk. But as time went on, he realized it was a game. It was as if Loki knew what rooms he would be in at what times. He would stay for a split second longer than he reasonably needed to before disappearing.  
The one time Loki didn’t leave right away, Peter was so shocked that he froze. Loki had been relaxed on the couch, watching a documentary on TV. Their eyes locked, and time ticked by at a fraction of the pace it usually did. Loki just smirked, winked, stood up and walked out of the room. Peter nearly fell over out of pure shock.  
Loki had only been inches away when he walked out of the room. Close enough to smell. Peter was confused to realize he had enjoyed the scent. It was strange and new. That on top of the wink, Peter’s heart raced. How had he not noticed before? Loki was sexy. Peter knew he stood no chance with a literal God, but he couldn’t smother the yearning that started building in his chest.  
He got through it with a lot of fighting and even more masturbation. Loki wasn’t allowed to go on missions with them, so Peter still could only ever see him for a few seconds each day. It was equal parts good news and bad news that Loki no longer just poofed away whenever he saw Peter. Good because it gave Peter a chance to undress him with his eyes. Bad because Loki was getting more daring.  
Peter had no doubt Loki was doing it just to mess with him. He was the God of mischief, after all. When Loki dropped his traditional Asgardian wardrobe in place of Midgardian clothes, Peter’s cock sprang into action. Luckily Loki didn’t stay in the room long enough to notice… hopefully. But after that, Loki only wore what Peter considered to be the sexiest clothes in existence.  
One time he was even wearing a tight fitting shirt with low cut pants. Peter had walked in on Loki mid stretch, which lifted the form fitting t-shirt up, revealing perfect abs and smooth skin underneath. Peter stared for a good few seconds before turning around and leaving the room himself that time. He headed right back to his room to jerk himself off to the mental image of that perfect skin.  
After that it was a free for all. Loki still wouldn’t stay in a room with Peter for more than thirty seconds at a time, since it was strictly ‘forbidden’ by Tony. Which meant Loki only had thirty seconds to get Peter uncomfortable enough to make him leave the room himself. Loki did everything from sexy yoga poses, sprawling provocatively across the couch, to biting his own bottom lip and winking at Peter. All were extremely effective ways at getting Peter to turn back the way he came and find a private place to pull his cock out and cum to the thought of Loki.  
It was a game, and Peter was a happy participant. The more they played, the bolder he got. Until one day he walked in to the living room were Loki always waited for him, and saw the older man doing his daily yoga. Peter didn’t leave, he just watched Loki bend and twist. Long limbs stretching themselves out. Getting into downward dog position, Loki wiggled his hips slightly, ass facing Peter.  
“See something you like?” Loki asked. He had the voice of an angel. Peter realized it was the first time he had heard the other man speak. Peter couldn’t find his voice to answer. He was testing his limits just by staying to watch. Loki stood up and turned around, staring intently at Peter.  
Slowly he walked over. Peter could see the devil in his eyes, and it shook him to his core. Underneath the raw sex appeal, Peter could see the predator inside. It made his heart thump and his cock throb. This time, Loki definitely noticed it. He stared down and licked his lips. Just then Peter heard a noise coming from down the hall. Loki seemed to notice it too.  
“Sounds like your guard dog sniffed us out.” Loki winked and poofed away, leaving Peter in the room alone. Seconds later Tony walked in, cup of coffee in one hand, phone in the other.  
“Hey kid.” He said, looking around the room, noticing how Peter stood there alone, doing nothing. “Forget what you’re doing?”  
Peter knew what he wanted to do. And that was Loki. He willed himself to go soft, which was easy considering the amount of embarrassment he was feeling because of Tony.  
“Yeah Mr. Stark. I thought there was something in here I wanted. But I guess not.” It was the truth. Peter wanted Loki. He wanted him bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Once a week he had to visit Aunt May. That was the deal he made in order to make her feel better about him leaving. It was usually on the weekends, but when things came up, he had to shuffle his schedule around to make time. She knew he was an adult and could make his own decisions, but the truth was that Aunt May hated Spider-Man. So, in order to still be supportive of Peter, she just referred to what he did as his internship. It wasn’t a complete lie, Peter did work in the lab with Tony and now Bruce occasionally. But it was Aunt May’s way of pretending he was always safe. It was probably the only thing keeping her from dragging Peter back home.  
However this time she could tell something was different. The entire visit she hounded him about it, asking if something was wrong. While Peter assured her everything was fine, she could tell by his spaced out look and fidgety stance that something was up. How was he supposed to tell her the only thing he had on his mind was something that would probably put her straight into the hospital? Aunt May would never approve. No one would. So he kept his little secret to himself, eventually telling her he hadn’t been feeling well. Luckily she believed it and let him go, making him swear to get plenty of rest.  
Peter didn’t go back right away, even though he didn’t really have anything to do. Ned, was studying abroad, so he couldn’t even go visit him and talk things over. He knew Ned was the only one who would be supportive and encourage him to try it out. But this wasn’t something he just wanted to text his friend. This was more of an in-person kind of conversation. So he just wandered the streets, thinking things over in his head.  
By the time Peter eventually made his way back to the Avengers Compound, it was dark out. He had been gone since early that morning and now he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was get a quick snack and go to bed. Maybe Tony would even let him sleep in late if there wasn’t too much to do in the lab tomorrow. When he walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see it empty. There was always at least one Avenger raiding the fridge at such a late hour at night.  
A little snack turned into two bananas, half a bag of chips, and a bowl of cereal. Aunt May had always complained about how much he ate, but here Peter wasn’t the only one who could eat his own body weight in food. The kitchen was always packed for that very reason. With a full belly he headed off to bed. The tiredness was ripped from his body immediately when he noticed wasn’t right with his room.  
It was admittedly messier than Aunt May had ever allowed him to keep his bedroom before, so it took him a minute to figure out what was wrong. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but after standing tensed in the door way for a few seconds, he realized it was the smell that wasn’t right. He stepped inside the room and his stomach dropped. It smelt like Loki in there.  
Peter didn’t know why or how that was possible. Had Loki been in his room? That was the only explanation he could think of. But it didn’t make sense. Why would Loki be in his room? When was he in his room? He didn’t know how to react. His brain thought of all the dirty scenarios it could with him and Loki in his room. In the bed. On the floor. Over the desk. It made him shiver.  
So the only reasonable thing he could think to do was strip down to his boxers and climb into bed. The smell of Loki seemed stronger there. It was a long time before he was able to go to sleep. Specifically three hours and two orgasms later. His dreamt of long black hair and stunning green eyes.  
By morning his room smelt normal again. He was devastated. Once he got dressed and ready for the day, he headed to see Tony in the lab. He was disappointed to find out Tony was away at some business meeting, so he wouldn’t be doing any learning today. The next best thing was to go watch TV or maybe play some video games. When had his life become so amazing?  
As soon as he had moved into the Compound, he couldn’t tell Tony no anymore. Tony went all out and bought anything and everything a freshly eighteen year old boy would want. Of course it was all for ‘everyone’ because Tony knew Peter didn’t want him buying him stuff. But no one else ever used any of the many, many consoles Tony bought. No one used most of the stuff meant for Peter.  
Aunt May didn’t exactly have the money to spoil him rotten growing up, but she always provided him with everything he needed, and gave him enough love that he never cared that other kids had more material possessions than he did. He wouldn’t change it for the world, because how Aunt May raised him shaped him into being the man he was today. Yet, being spoiled now wasn’t something he fought back too hard on. In truth he loved it, and he hoped Tony knew how grateful he was for everything the man had done for him.  
Tony had given him a cool new suit, let him join the team, given him a place to stay. Tony had offered to put him through school, but Peter declined. Maybe someday he would go back to college, but he didn’t want to right now. His whole life he had been in school, and now he was enjoying the freedom. Maybe for just a few years. He knew he was smart enough to get into several different colleges that seemed interesting, but in all honesty he hated school. He was learning plenty by being here with Tony.  
While Aunt May didn’t like the fact that Peter decided to take some time off, Tony was just as supportive as if Peter had told him he was going to Yale. Tony even offered him a job working with him in his lab. Peter was getting paid a ridiculous amount of money to do something he’d do for free. He even told Tony so, but Tony refused, rambling on about how it was only fair he pay him for the good work he provided.  
Life couldn’t get much better than that. Except it did when Peter walked into the living room to play on the ‘communal’ Xbox and saw Loki sitting on Peters favorite couch reading a book. The writing on the cover of the book wasn’t in English, and Peter imagined the inside wasn’t any different. He couldn’t place the strange markings though. He figured it was something Loki brought with him from another realm. Fascinating.  
If Loki noticed him, he didn’t show it. He just flipped the page, wrapped up in the strange words he was reading. Peter watched him for a few more seconds before casually walking over and sitting on the far end of the couch away from Loki. His heart beat like a drum in his chest. Still, Loki did nothing. With a shaking hand Peter reached under the coffee table and pulled out his controller and headset.  
After he had his things all set up, he turned the volume down on the TV, not wanting to disturb Loki. Peter wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, but during some point he noticed Loki watching him in the reflection of the TV. After that Peter flipped from game to game, showing off everything he could think of to Loki. It was so domestic, Peter almost laughed.  
Suddenly Loki was moving and Peter froze again, feeling his heart pick up pace again. Loki put his back to the arm of the couch and let his legs lay across the empty seat cushions. His feet stopped just short of Peter’s thigh. It was the most distracting thing in the world. Any game he put on, he couldn’t focus on, and Loki seemed to notice.  
Peter nearly jumped when he felt on of Loki’s feet make contact with him. Even though Loki had on a sock and Peter was wearing pants, it was as if there was no barrier at all. It was like pure electricity. And it went straight to Peter’s cock. It sprang up, faster than ever at the feeling of Loki stroke his foot up and down Peter’s thigh.  
Peter could’ve died of embarrassment. He wouldn’t even look at Loki out of the corner of his eye. He just tried to control his hyperventilating and the flush of his cheeks. There was no doubt in his mind that Loki could tell just what kind of situation he was in. Loki adjusted himself so that his foot could reach the top inner part of Peter’s thigh. His foot made a soft circle motion and Peter had to bite his lip to hold in a moan. Loki was as close to Peters dick as he possibly could be without actually touching it.  
The lack of attention to the part he wanted touched the most was maddening. Peter tried so hard to just focus on the TV, it was a losing battle. Just when Peter didn’t think he could take anymore, Loki stopped. Peter watched in disbelief as Loki shut his book and stood up. He couldn’t stop himself from ripping the headphones off his ears, waiting for an explanation.  
“Well that’s enough reading for today.” Loki said in an innocent voice before walking out of the room, leaving Peter confused and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

For a few minutes Peter just sat there, stunned. What in the world had just happened? Loki was such a tease, it was unbelievable. Peter didn’t even know what to do. For starters, he was going to go find some private place to take care of his problem. But after that… He decided if Loki wanted to play games, maybe he would too.  
The next day, Tony was still out of town. Again, Peter had nothing to do. It was perfect. He threw on a tank top and some very short shorts and walked around the compound. It would get Loki’s attention for sure. He got a few strange looks thrown his way, mainly from Steve and Bucky, which was understandable. They came from a different time. Men didn’t wear stuff like that back then. Hell, women didn’t even wear shorts like this back then. It was a miracle they were as accepting as they were, given how they were raised. It was nice that they just rolled with what society threw at them, and kept their mouths shut about things they didn’t understand.  
It had been a long, painful process, but Tony and Bucky were even on speaking terms now. Most of the fighting had been shielded from Peter, as usual. But eventually they settled their differences. Sure Bucky did kill Tony’s parents, but it wasn’t really Bucky doing it. How could anyone expect Tony to stay mad forever? He and Steve were really good friends, Steve and Bucky were really good friends, so Tony and Bucky made it work.  
When Peter finally made it back around to the living room, he headed in. Originally he had been planning on heading to the gym for a work out, but the lure of Loki pushed that out of his head pretty fast. The living room was empty, but he knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long. This time he laid down on the couch, letting one leg hang over the edge onto the floor. Normally, this wouldn’t have been so provocative looking, but the shorts he had on were extremely tight, and by spreading his legs just a little wider than he normally would, everything was on display. Perfect.  
As a finishing touch, he grabbed one of the magazines someone kept by the couch. He’d never seen anyone reading them, but they’d been there as long as he had. Occasionally they got swapped out or someone added a new one. He couldn’t imagine they belonged to Tony. Luckily the first one he grabbed was National Geographic and not Cosmo or something like that.  
He felt Loki’s eyes on him before he saw him, but Peter still just laid there flipping through the magazine. It helped that he hadn’t read this one before and he was actually interested in the article that he had opened up to. Peter half expected his heart to beat right out of his chest with how hard he felt it beating. A long forgotten feeling of the predator/prey dynamic stirred within him. It was exhilarating.  
Loki was so quiet that Peter wondered if he had walked across the room or simply just poofed himself over. Whatever the case, he now noticed a figure standing by the couch. It took all he had to keep his eyes trained on the magazine in front of him, but he was sure his blush gave him away. No matter how much Peter wanted something to happen, he wasn’t about to make the first move.  
“You’re in my spot.” Loki’s voice was cool, calm, and collected. The exact opposite of what Peter felt. Instead of saying anything or sitting up, Peter did nothing. By now his heart was pumping into overdrive. Loki moved closer. “Move, Boy.”  
Peter’s breathing was coming in shallow little pants. He didn’t like being called Boy, but the way Loki said it made him weak at the knees. Still, he held his ground.  
“You’ll have to make me.” Peter’s voice was quiet, timid. It was the first time he had actually said anything to Loki at all, and he sounded every bit of the boy Loki had called him. Peter refused to look up from his magazine.  
“What a bad Boy. Cant even listen to directions.” But before Peter could reply he felt cold hands on his thighs, making him gasp with pleasure. Loki had pushed both of Peters legs onto the ground, forcing him to sit up straight. “Guess I’ll have to teach you some obedience.”  
Peter could see the unspoken question in Loki’s eyes. This was all a game, and Loki was asking permission to take it to the next level. Peter gave him a nod, so small that he wasn’t even sure if Loki saw it or not. But in a flash Loki was manhandling Peter down across his lap. Peter knew Thor had been strong, but he didn’t realize Loki was too. It was sexy. He felt himself getting hard, and he knew Loki could too. After all his cock was planted across one of Loki’s thighs.  
Loki shoved Peters face down onto the couch, gently pulling his hair while he was at it. He felt one of Loki’s hands trace up his bare thigh. When he got to the hem of the shorts he stopped, tracing the line before letting his fingertips brush just underneath. Peter wasn’t sure if he was trying to rut himself onto Loki’s thigh or push himself backwards into Loki’s hand. Maybe both, they both felt so good. An undignified squeak passed his lips as a firm hand struck his ass.  
“Now, now. Be a good boy. I’m in charge, not you.” Loki’s voice changed. It was dark and commanding. Peter was sure he could get off to that voice alone. He let out another undignified noise as the hand made contact with his other cheek. “And be quiet. I didn’t give you permission to make noise.”  
Peter was harder than he’d ever been in his life. He never knew he would like spanking, but now he didn’t know how he could go without it ever again. With each slap, he held in a groan and restrained himself from grinding against Loki. At some point, he bit nearly through the soft flesh of his lower lip, making it bleed, but he didn’t stop. That pain only added to the pleasure he was feeling.  
Every few slaps were interrupted by strokes and pets to his thighs. Peter needed to cum. He was so hard it hurt, and he was trying so hard not to rut himself against Loki’s thigh. The pressure was just building up to uncomfortable levels. After he lost track of how many slaps he had received, Loki finally stopped. Peter wanted to beg him to keep going, but he was also hoping he was going to get something better. If Loki got up and walked out again like before, Peter might just throw himself from one of the windows in the room.  
“Are you bleeding?” Peter could heard the concern in Loki’s voice as the man looked at his bloody lip planted firmly between Peters teeth. He helped Peter sit up, making him straddle Loki. He was on his knees now, but with the pain from the spanking across his ass and down his thighs, it was a painful position. Peter wouldn’t change it for the world. “Such a good Boy. Doing whatever it takes to follow the rules. You deserve a reward.”  
Peter couldn’t help but moan as Loki pulled down the tight shorts, grasping firmly onto the cock trapped inside. This time Loki didn’t tell him to keep quiet, so Peter didn’t. He was surprised no one came rushing in to see what all the noise was. But at the moment, Aunt May could waltz in the room herself and Peter wouldn’t care. Loki was like a dream come true.  
One of Loki’s hand stroked Peter while the other switched between rubbing gently along the reddened skin of his thigh and squeezing his ass. Peter desperately wanted to make it last, but he just couldn’t. It was over embarrassingly fast, but he didn’t care. He was so worn out from it, he just let his head fall forward onto Loki’s shoulder.  
Peter opened his eyes and realized he was in bed. At first he thought he dreamed it all, but when he went to sit up, pain flared across his backside. He was still in his short shorts and tank top. A quick uncomfortable bend to check out the skin revealed a few bruises sticking out from under the shorts. Normally, he would be horrified. Now, he just let his fingers trail over the sore, slightly bruised skin, feeling happier than he had in a long time.  
The thought of what they had done was exciting enough, but the realization that Loki must’ve put him to bed nearly knocked the breath out of him. It was probably one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for him, whether Loki realized it or not. Peter could feel himself falling head over heels for Loki and he made absolutely no effort to stop it. He had gotten a taste of something amazing and he wasn’t about to let it go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ive been staring at this for hours trying to make it sound good, but instead you got this because ive been awake for like 24 hours. Enjoy

It was a miracle Peter had gotten any work done at all. Thankfully Tony was too preoccupied to notice, and Bruce was there to pick up the slack. If Bruce suspected anything, he didn’t say it. Even with both Peter and Tony distracted, the three of them worked together like one mind. One brilliant, childish mind. But it didn’t matter as long as the work gone done, and they had fun. It was still a dream come true for Peter.  
When he finally left the lab, he went to get something to eat out of the kitchen. The last thing he had was at breakfast, hours ago. When they got caught up in the lab, Peter usually forgot to eat. But now he was starving. If he could shovel the food into his face faster, he would.  
An alarm went off just as he was finishing his last bites. It was the ‘Avengers Assemble’ alarm that Tony thought was absolutely hilarious. In reality Friday could’ve just told them all to meet up, but Tony wanted something with a little extra flair. Steve hated it. Even Peter had to admit it was a tad bit annoying, but he didn’t really mind.  
After he changed into his suit, he met up with the rest of the Avengers. To his surprise, Loki was there too, dutifully standing next to Thor. Dressed head to toe in Asgardian armor, Loki still looked like an absolute dream. The horns were a bit much, but Peter figured it had some sort of significance to Loki. Besides, they could probably do some pretty good damage if need be.  
“Alright.” Tony said to Thor. Peter had caught the end tail of their argument. “But he’s still not allowed near Peter. And if Peter gets hurt at all, I blame Loki.”  
Thor rolled his mismatched eyes. Loki just stood there looking as innocent as possible. It didn’t fool anybody. Peter couldn’t help but wonder what Thor had said to Tony this time to get him to agree to let Loki fight with them, since it had never worked before. Whatever it was, he was glad. Now he would get to watch Loki in action.  
“Peter, this is Loki. Loki, Peter.” Tony said, gesturing between the two of them. Oh right. They technically haven’t officially met yet.  
“Hi, Mr. Loki.” Peter said. No one could see the blush under his mask, but he was trying his hardest to keep his voice even. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
“My pleasure.” Loki said, giving him a quick wink while no one was looking. Peter practically melted.  
“Hey, no talking you two.” Tony snapped at them. If only he knew what they had done yesterday. It was probably better that he didn’t. It might give him an aneurysm or something. “I mean it. I’ll karate chop you in the throat.”  
Peter wasn’t sure if the threat was for Loki or himself. He didn’t really want to find out. They walked to the Quinjet, all stepping inside. Their crew consisted of Peter, Tony, Thor, Loki, Natasha, Sam, Steve, and Bucky. Bruce was still having hulk issues, so he was nearly useless in the field. Clint was off taking care of his new baby that Peter wasn’t supposed to know about, but had snuck off with Natasha to visit. And Vision and Wanda were away on vacation. Peter didn’t want to call it a honeymoon because they weren’t married, but that’s essentially what it was. Just a lot of quality time away from everyone else. They’d been gone nearly a month. Good for them.  
Any problems Tony and Bucky had normally were immediately tossed aside whenever they were on a mission. They always put the safety of the team first, the whole team. However Peter didn’t know if that applied to Loki too. He was probably the only one here that trusted Loki besides Thor. And Peter wasn’t even sure he trusted Loki completely. But he was willing to fight by his side. Or as close to his side as Tony would let him get.  
As usual it was Dr. Doom. Doing something mildly inconvenient for the…fun of it? This was the third time in two months that they had been called out to fight off his bots. So far none of them knew what he was really up to. His bots just mainly trashed anything in sight and harassed people. The Avengers probably weren’t really needed, but they got called in due to the sheer amount of DoomBots.  
Tony tried discussing his makeshift plan, but once they hit the ground everyone scattered off in different directions. It was like a giant free-for-all, and Peter loved it. Everyone’s fighting style was unique, and Peter loved watching them team up and fight together. But the thing that really caught Peter’s attention was Loki. He sought him out, curious as to what exactly Loki had to offer. Peter was pleasantly surprised.  
He snuck closer to the man to get a better view. Daggers appeared in Loki’s hands that he used for stabbing and slashing and throwing. As soon as they left his hand new ones appeared like magic. Peter was so enthralled by Loki that he didn’t notice the DoomBot hurtling itself at him full speed until it was too late.  
Pain seared through his body as he was knocked to the ground. It was like being hit by a truck. The bots weren’t overly large, but man were they heavy. He knew his body would be covered in bruises tomorrow. Before he could get back up or even roll out of the way a bot was on top of him. The next thing he knew, he was being hoisted up by the neck. His feet dangled in the air, kicking out at the DoomBot in desperation.  
Peter was about to call for help when he was falling to the ground again. He landed on his already bruised ass. Oww. When he looked up, he couldn’t believe his eyes. A green light tore straight through the DoomBot’s chest, leaving a giant hole. In the center of the light was a hand firmly holding onto a piece of metal. It must’ve been the DoomBot’s heart, or something equally important for function because the light drained from its eyes and it was falling to the ground in a heap.  
Loki crushed the metal piece in his hand before letting it fall to the ground. Peter had never been so scared yet so attracted in his life. The green light that had gone from the tips of Loki’s fingers up to his shoulder slowly faded away. Peter wanted to ask about it, but he knew now wasn’t the time. So he just dragged himself off the ground, groaning in pain. For a few seconds they stood there in silence, then Peter was being dragged into an alley by his arm.  
Loki looked furious. The anger didn’t reach to the hand holding onto Peter. The grip was soft and gentle. Peter felt the panic rise up in him, but he did his best to hide it. He was wearing a mask after all, maybe Loki wouldn’t notice.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Loki’s voice was little more than a hiss. It made the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stand up.  
“Well, I um… What?” Peter would’ve backed up, but Loki’s hand was still firmly grasped around Peter’s arm. There was an intensity in Loki’s eyes he hadn’t seen before. “Karen, turn our Comm’s off.”  
“Right away, Peter.” Karen told him right before he heard the little buzz in his ear signaling his communication with the rest of the team had been cut. The last thing he needed was anyone hearing this conversation when he didn’t even know what Loki was going to say to him.  
“You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” They stared at each other for a moment before Loki let his face soften. He let go of Peter and stepped back, giving him a once over. “Are you alright? Did that thing hurt you?”  
“I’m fine.” Peter lied. His body was so sore he wasn’t even sure which side he was going to sleep on when they got back. Before Peter could think of anything else to say, Loki was pushing him up against the alley wall, pinning him there with his own body. They were cheek to cheek. Loki nuzzled his nose against Peters ear, making him sigh.  
“Don’t you think uh-” Peter paused for a second when Loki started grinding their hips together. He was getting hard, fast. “Oh. Um. Don’t you think we should get back to the team? They might need help.”  
“I have a clone helping out. Trust me, they’re fine without us for a while.” Loki told him, kissing through the fabric on Peters neck. That cleared his head for a second.  
“What? A clone? You can clone yourself? That’s so cool! Can you show me?”  
“That’s a treat for a good boy.” Loki told him, pulling back to look at Peter. His armor had disappeared, leaving him in green leather Asgardian clothes. It was a good look on him. “And you’ve been bad. Putting yourself in danger like that? Such a bad Boy.”  
Peter’s cock throbbed. Suddenly he was being forced to his knees. He felt his mask being pulled up. Loki pulled the bottom half up, uncovering his mouth. He folded the cloth up, using it as a makeshift blindfold. Blindfolded and on his knees in some dirty back alley wasn’t how he planned on spending his day, but there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. A cool hand ran across his lips before a thumb slipped inside. Peter sucked on it like his life depended on it. Seconds later his mouth was being forced open. He eagerly waited, mouth opened wide.  
Peter nearly gagged at the sudden intrusion. Loki didn’t take is slow at all. He just jammed himself down Peter’s throat, waiting until he choked to pull back out. With tears in his eyes, Peter knelt motionless, waiting for Loki to come back.  
“So naughty. What would your little Avengers think if they could see you now? On your knees like a common whore.” It was such a degrading sentence, yet it made his heart race.  
“Just for you.” Peter said before leaning forward, tongue first, looking for Loki’s cock. He gave the tip a quick lick before swallowing him down. Strong hands wrapped around the back of his head, slowly stroking the fabric over Peter’s hair.  
Peter did his best, which he though wasn’t half bad for his first time. Maybe it was a little sloppy, but the soft noises he heard coming from Loki urged him on. He stroked himself slowly with one hand, letting a moan escape. The vibration caused Loki to gasp, so Peter did it again.  
His jaw was getting tired, but he didn’t dare stop. Peter was glad when Loki took control again. He couldn’t breathe but he didn’t care. He didn’t even mind when Loki shoved himself balls deep down his throat and pinched his nose shut. Luckily Loki always seemed to know when to stop before Peter threw up.  
Loki was ramming into his hot wet mouth at a fast uneven pace. Peter could tell Loki was getting close, but so was he. He stroked himself faster, moaning freely around the cock in his mouth. Tears flowed down his face, curling under his chin, down his neck and slipping under the collar of his suit. Partially because Loki was so rough, which he knew would be adding to the pain tomorrow, partially because of the pure pleasure of the situation he was in.  
The heat welling in his stomach spilled over, and he was cumming into his suit, probably ruining it. How was he going to clean that mess out? It was a problem for later. A few seconds later Loki followed, filling Peter’s mouth up. He let it roll over his tongue before swallowing it. Not great, but not bad either.  
“The fight’s over, Darling.” Loki told him, fixing his mask and pulling him to his feet. Being called ‘Darling’ made Peter blush. He was desperate to hear it again. “And they’re looking for you. Let’s go.”  
“I, um, kinda made a mess.” Peter told him, embarrassed, and gestured to the visible stain he had left. Loki just shrugged and waved a hand, magicing the mess away. “Whoa! How did you do that? That’s amazing!”  
“You’ve been so good for me, Darling. I’ll show you some of my tricks later.” Loki gave him a wink, and suddenly he was gone. Hopefully no one would question where he had been, because he didn’t really have a good answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Peters skin was buzzing with nervous energy. What if someone asked too many questions? He had never been particularly good at lying. So he just placed himself in the middle of clean up and hoped for the best. While Tony had robots that looked similar to the Iron Legion to get rid of most of the mess and even fix some things, the Avengers were in charge of rescue and recovery. Thankfully the only person Peter had to help was a homeless man who had slept through all the action, but was so surprised to see Spider-Man that he ended up tripping and hitting his head. The nice EMT Lady said he would be fine.  
When it was dark and they were absolutely sure there was nothing left to do, they all boarded the Quinjet and headed back to the Compound. Peter tried not to wince as he sat down, forgetting for a brief second that the others couldn’t see his face under his mask. Usually he would take it off to ramble on about everything he had done, while the others had a pained, spaced out look in their eyes from listening to his nonstop chatter. Instead he kept it on, which earned him several strange glances. Tony was the only one to comment.  
“Whats wrong, Petey, cat got your tongue?” Tony asked him.  
“No, Mr. Stark.” Peters voice came out rough. His throat was on fire. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”  
It wasn’t a lie. But it also wasn’t the complete truth. He was tired and sore all over. Mostly though, he didn’t want to talk himself into a situation he couldn’t get out of. It was either tell them that he had been preoccupied with dick, or lie and say that he had gotten knocked out. Neither option was worth getting yelled at. Because as much as he wanted to be treated like an adult, they all just refused.  
At the Compound, Peter snuck off and headed straight for his room. He needed a shower, a clean set of clothes and a nap. Then maybe he would eat when he woke up. Peeling the suit off his body, he stood naked examining himself in the mirror. The DoomBot had left quite the mark. Since they were made of metal and almost full human sized, they were extremely heavy. That meant being rammed into one at full speed could’ve easily broken Peters ribs if he wasn’t Spider-Man. His body was more durable than the average human, which is something that he probably wasn’t as nearly grateful for as he should be.  
Even with his durability, dark purple bruises were starting to form over his body. The worst by far was his neck. A handprint was clearly etched in purple across his throat. He didn’t know how he was supposed to walk around the Compound looking that. But maybe he could use it as an excuse for barley being able to speak. Which was probably half the reason. The other half due to being brutally face fucked.  
Just the feel of water on his skin was like fire. Both hot and cold were uncomfortable, so he cleaned up as fast as he could, gasping in pain the entire time. It was just five minutes of him repeating Ow Ow Ow over and over again. It wasn’t great, but he was clean enough for now. At least the towel was soft and fluffy, caressing his bruised skin like an angel. Peter didn’t even bother putting on clothes before he hopped in bed.  
He must’ve dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he was jolted into an upright position. His body screamed in agony. Peter’s eyes flew around the room before they settled on Loki. The man was back to wearing regular clothes, settling for a simple white shirt with some green flannel pants. How could something so simple look so good?  
Peter remembered he was bare-ass, and despite everything they had done, he couldn’t help but reach for a blanket to cover himself up. It was more out of embarrassment than anything, but he also didn’t want Loki seeing his bruises. The last thing he needed was someone else older than him treating him like a child that got himself hurt. Concern spread across Loki’s face as he sat next to Peter on the bed.  
“You’re hurt.” Was the only thing he said. It was nothing more than a statement. He didn’t follow it up by yelling at him, or telling him he was stupid. He just pulled the blanket away, looking over his body. Thankfully he let it cover Peter’s lap.  
“It’s not as bad as it looks.” Peter lied. It felt a lot worse than it looked, though he couldn’t imagine why. Maybe he was bruised all the way down into his muscles.  
“I bet.” Loki clearly saw straight through the lie. For a few second he watched Peter’s face. It might’ve gone on longer if Peter hadn’t looked away first. He wasn’t great with eye contact in the first place, but add in a sexy man, a bed, and no clothes…Well Peter might’ve been hard already if he wasn’t so exhausted. “Let me help.”  
“Help? With what?”  
“I promised to show you some tricks, did I not?” The gentleness in his voice surprised Peter. He eagerly waited for whatever Loki had in mind, even laying down when he was told. First, Loki looked him over, taking in his bruises. His hands trailed over the blotches of purple marring Peters body.  
The only warning he got was a slightly green tint forming around Loki’s fingertips. A cold, almost burning sensation followed Loki’s hands wherever they went. Peter couldn’t help but gasp in shock. He had never felt anything like it before. One by one the bruises disappeared from his skin as the hands drifted over his body. When Loki moved his hands up to Peter’s neck he was just barley brushing his fingers across, as if afraid to grab on any tighter.. Peter was grateful. Maybe some other time he would want Loki to choke him, but now, he was just grateful for the light touches to his sore body. When he was done, Peter beamed up at him.  
“How do you feel now?” Loki gave him a soft smile. He looked so cute that Peter just wanted to lean forward and kiss him. The thought made him blush, but he couldn’t find the courage to do it.  
“Better. Thank you. Can you tell me about it sometime.” Peter reached one of his hands out to grab onto Loki’s, examining it as if it had all the answers in the world. “You know, your magic?”  
“Tomorrow. You need your rest now.” Loki moved to get up, but Peter let his grip on Loki’s hand tighten. His heart beat a little faster. Suddenly his throat was dry.  
“Uh…” Peter looked everywhere but Loki’s face. It was the only way he could force the words to come out. “Do you think that maybe you could stay here? With me. If you want. It’s fine if you cant. I understand, I just thought I’d ask.”  
When Peter got nervous, he babbled. And right now he couldn’t stop. It just added onto the embarrassment. He knew his cheeks were bright red. Peter wished he hadn’t said anything at all, especially since Loki didn’t answer him. As the seconds ticked by, Peter finally looked up, surprised to see Loki smiling at him.  
“Darling, don’t act so frightened. It’s a simple question. And the answer is yes, I’ll stay.” Loki gestured for Peter to move over. Unfortunately his bed wasn’t as big as he would’ve liked, but there was still room enough for two. Somehow Peter ended up being the little spoon. It was amazing. Loki was like a big strong warm blanket wrapped around him.  
A hand stroked up and down his side where a particular nasty bruise had been early. He wondered if Loki had chosen that spot to pet for that reason, or if it was just where his hand rested comfortably. Either way, Peter loved it. It was soothing. The exhaustion from the day was consuming him rapidly. Despite his desperate effort to keep his eyes open and just enjoy the feeling of Loki being so near to him, he knew it was a losing battle. Just as he was falling asleep, he thought he felt Loki place a kiss on the top of his head. But the voice that whispered after it was real.  
“Sweet dreams Peter.”


	6. Chapter 6

Peter woke up to a hand lazily stroking his dick. It felt great. So he did the only reasonable thing and pretended he was still asleep. That lasted about a minute before he moaned softly at the sensation of little kisses being pressed to the back of his neck.  
“Good morning.” Loki whispered in his ear before giving it a little nip. Peter must’ve died and gone to heaven, because this was amazing.  
“Morning.” Peter was wide awake now, and while he was enjoying every second of this more than words could describe, he had a much more pressing concern. “Um. Not that I don’t love what you’re doing there, because really I do. Its just that I kinda have to, um, you know, pee.”  
“Humans. Such needy little creatures.” Loki sighed, and nuzzled his nose into Peter’s hair before letting him go.  
“Wait, so do you not go?” Peter asked as he rolled out of bed, genuinely curious.  
“That’s not what I meant.” Loki rolled his eyes. He brushed the sleep-tussled hair from his face, looking beautiful as ever. “I just could’ve held it for more fun activities.”  
Peter shook his head and walked into the bathroom attached to his living quarters. Eventually he would have to ask Loki about it. Sure Loki looked human, but he wasn’t, he was so much more than that. So what differences did they have? It was fascinating. What wasn’t fascinating was the way Peter had to forcefully bend his penis down to aim his pee into the toilet.  
Just for good measure he brushed his teeth before he headed back out. Hopefully Loki was still waiting for him when he got back. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He had a literal God in his bed. A beautiful, sexy, amazing God. Peter was a little surprised when he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Loki still laying there, buried under a pile of blankets.  
“Took you long enough. Come back to bed.” Peter didn’t need to be told twice. It took all he had not to jump in bed out of sheer excitement. Loki opened his arms and let Peter slide into them, picking back up where they had left off. By now Peter had gone soft, but Loki worked hard at fixing that.  
Peter let himself be manhandled into laying on his back. Loki leaned in to kiss along Peter’s neck, nipping and biting a trail down, stopping once he got to his nipple. He let his tongue swirl over it before placing a gently kiss to it. Then he did it to the other one, too. Peter felt his cock ooze a dribble of precum onto his stomach. He let his hand drift down to touch himself, only to have it immediately pulled away by Loki.  
“Good Boys wait to be told when to touch.” Loki said, pulling Peters hand up to give it a kiss. “Do I have to tie your hands, or can you behave?”  
Peter couldn’t get the words out. Sure he could do what he was told, but the thought of being tied up was too good to pass up. He gently tugged his hand out of Loki’s and reached back down, grasping himself in defiance. Loki gave him a stern look and grabbed his hand a little more firmly this time.  
“Alright, have it your way.” Loki told him, sounding unimpressed. Within seconds, his hands were tied to the headboard with something soft and silky. Peter had never been so grateful for Loki’s magic. “And since you want to act like a brat, I’m going to tie up your legs too.”  
As soon as he said it, it was done. Peter was bound spread eagle to the bed. He had never been so vulnerable in his life. But oddly enough he didn’t feel like it. The only thing he felt was a desperate need for Loki’s body on his own. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long, because Loki restarted the trail he had been kissing down Peters body.  
Soft lips caressed Peters skin, brushing over all of the sensitive spots he didn’t even know he had. He arched his back when Loki started sucking on the spot where his hip met his thigh. Loki left hickeys down the length of the inside of Peter’s thigh. Every inch of his body was getting attention except the part that needed it most.  
“Please.” Peter begged softly. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for. He just wanted Loki to do something, anything, to relieve the pressure building up inside of him.  
“Oh yes. Beg. I do love it.” Loki knelt between Peter’s legs, giving him a devilish smirk.  
“Please. Touch me.” Peter felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. His voice was still barley more than a whisper. Still, Loki did nothing except trace his fingers along Peters thighs.  
“Darling, you’re going to have to do better than that.”  
“Please touch me. I want to feel good.” Peter wanted to die. The words felt wrong and unnatural. But when he saw the delight in Loki’s eyes he kept talking. If Loki liked it, then the least he could do was try. “I want you to make me feel good. I wanna feel your hands around me. Your mouth…”  
The end of his sentence came out quieter than the rest. His breathing was fast and shallow. Peter couldn’t even look Loki in the eyes. It felt like an eternity before Loki let his long fingers inch up Peters thighs to the spot he wanted touched the most. Peters eyes flew open when a hand firmly wrapped around his cock. The moan that escaped his lips was so loud, Peter would’ve been embarrassed if it didn’t feel so good. Loki stroked him slowly at first, clearly reveling in the way it made Peter squirm. A loud knock at the door made both of them jump.  
“Hey Kid. You up?” Tony said from the other side of the door. Peter held his breath, not sure if he should answer or pretend to be asleep. “I need some help in the lab.”  
Loki gestured to the door, telling Peter he should answer. Death sounded like the best option right now. Out of all the ways Peter imagined his morning going, being strangled by Tony wasn’t one of them.  
“Uh, yeah.” Peter’s voice cut off in his throat when he felt a mouth wrap around the tip of his cock. He looked down just in time to make eye contact with Loki as he lowered his head, pressing his nose down into Peter’s pubes. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
His voice was coming out at least an octave higher than usual as he tried to keep his composure together. He pulled against his restraints, desperately wanting to run his fingers through Loki’s hair. Peter nearly bit right through his tongue trying to hold back a moan as Loki bobbed his head up and down.  
“Oh. Oh.” Tony said, seeming to realize what was going on in there. Well, a version of it anyways. Now Peter would never live down the embarrassment of Tony thinking he was touching himself. But Loki’s mouth was making it easy to push it from his mind at the moment. “Take your time, Buddy.”  
Just as Peter was getting close, Loki pulled away. Peter whimpered at the sudden loss of contact and tried thrusting his hips up in an attempt to get Loki’s mouth back. To his disappointment, Loki just sat up and smirked at him.  
“Well you heard the man. Take your time… I know I will.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I tried, i've just been sleeping a lot instead. But i love love love all the feedback, honestly its what i look at to give me a little nudge in the right direction when i don't feel like writing. Anyways, if you guys have any requests, i might be willing to add something in.

An hour and a half later, Peter refused to make eye contact with Tony. His body wouldn’t physically let him out of pure embarrassment. Not only did Tony think he had been touching himself, but now he thought it took Peter a very long time to do it. Thankfully Tony didn’t say anything to him about it. However Peter tried to ignore the smirk he threw at Bruce when he finally walked through the lab doors.  
Normally Peter wouldn’t have even been able to walk into that room, but because of Loki and his beautiful miracle mouth, he was on cloud nine. It was the only thing that got him through the very long boring day he had ahead. It was boring because he would much rather be doing Loki than doing math for Tony. Honestly Tony had been exaggerating when he said ‘needed’ Peters help. The only thing he probably ‘needed’ was to make sure Peter was ok from the DoomBots they fought the day before. It was silly of Peter running off to bed before anyone could check on him.  
In truth he was a little surprised Tony hadn’t burst into his room in the middle of the night to check on him then. Tony was probably protective enough to do it, too. Though Peter was glad he didn’t. He didn’t really know what Tony would do if he caught Loki with Peter. Probably nothing good.  
“Hey kid… Did that DoomBot knock your brain right out of your head or something?” The look on Tony’s face said he had been talking to Peter for a while now.  
“Sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter dug through his head for a good excuse. Hell, any excuse would be fine. “I guess I didn’t sleep that good last night. What were you saying?”  
“Brucie and I were talking about bringing back one of the DoomBot’s to cut it open and see all those good inner bits.”  
“What Tony is trying to say,” Bruce sounded un amused, though he gave Tony a little smile. “Is that we want to see what makes them tick. Find an easier way to take them out. I’m sure the Hulk would have no problem, but with him benched out… You guys are down a valuable team player.”  
“So modest.” Tony patted Bruce on the shoulder and walked around the workbench.  
“All I’m saying is that they’re smart, Tony. You could use a little more brute strength.”  
“They’re robots. Nothing more than programmed scrap metal. It’s not like they’ve got brains.”  
“Well if they’ve got hearts, I don’t see why they couldn’t have brains.” Peter’s mouth was running faster than his own brain was. The words were out before he could stop them or even redirect the sentence. Admitting that he had seen a DoomBot’s ‘heart’ was basically admitting he had been with Loki, because he had no good reason for knowing about it otherwise. Besides, just because it looked like a heart and was in the general area didn’t make it one. It didn’t mean it functioned like one. And it especially didn’t mean the Bot’s had ‘brains’. They didn’t talk, they only fought without hesitation. Peter was panicking. He had dug himself into a hole and he didn’t know how to escape it. He was begging and praying for a miracle to happen. What he needed was a good distraction. Even a bad distraction would’ve worked. Anything to get away from the questions he was sure were about to follow.  
“What do you mean they have hearts?” Tony asked him in a serious tone.  
“Boss” Peter had never been happier to hear Friday’s voice in his life. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but Ms. Potts is on line one and Colonel Rhodes is on line two. They both insist on speaking with you.”  
“Fuck. Both of them? Peter we’re not done with this conversation. Alright Friday, patch me through.” Tony said, speed walking out of the room. Maybe he was in trouble, though Peter didn’t know why, but whatever the case, he was glad for the interruption. He shook off Bruce and hightailed it out of the lab. He needed to find Loki and come up with an excuse before Tony came looking for him.  
First he checked his own bedroom, mildly hoping Loki hadn’t left. But he was gone. Next he checked the living room, but again no luck. In a last desperate attempt, he went to where he assumed Loki’s room was. There were a few doors along the hallway, and Peter didn’t know what one lead to Loki.  
“Pssssst.” Peter tried being as loud as he dared. He wasn’t sure who else was behind the doors, but he assumed at least one of the rooms was occupied by Thor too. “Pssst.”  
He paced up and down the hall, mentally arguing with himself over whether or not he wanted to try knocking on the doors. The one at the far end swung open a little, revealing a tired looking Loki. Peter practically ran to him, but managed to play it cool by just leaning against the doorframe, inches away from Loki.  
“Hey. We need to talk. Can I come in?” If Peter’s heart wasn’t going a mile a minute out of pure panic from Tony it would’ve started just by being in such a close proximity to a very sexy shirtless Loki. “Hey how come you wore a shirt to bed last night? You can always sleep naked with me.”  
As soon as he said it, he was embarrassed. He hadn’t meant to, really. Peter definitely wanted to sleep with Loki again, cuddling and all, but he just didn’t know if Loki was on the same page. Sure the sex was absolutely amazing, but there had been a special intimacy between the two of them by just sleeping that Peter was desperate to feel again.  
“Well I had a nasty cut on my side, I figured you wouldn’t want to see it.” Loki told him and stepped aside to let Peter in. Peter rushed in and immediately put his hands on Loki, looking for a cut that he couldn’t find. “Darling it’s not there anymore.”  
“You healed it?” Peter let his hands fall off Loki’s body, feeling uncomfortable for touching him in the first place. “Wait, you healed me first? Why?”  
“Because I was fine. You weren’t.” Loki lead him over to the bed for them to sit. If he wasn’t still so anxious he probably would’ve been turned on. “Now what did you need to talk about that’s so urgent?”  
“Don’t deflect, we’re going to talk about that cut later. But anyways I was talking to Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner and I kind of mentioned that heart that you ripped out of that DoomBots chest. Only I didn’t tell them it was you or that you ripped it out or that the DoomBot died after. You know, if they do actually die, but you kinda need to be alive in the first place to die. But anyways now they wanna know how I know about that because they’re trying to find an easier way to take them out, since they keep popping up and we don’t really know what they want, but it cant be good and if they end up doing something bad, having an easy way to destroy them might not be a bad idea. And I didn’t even mean to tell them about it, but it slipped out and now I don’t know how to talk my way out of it because if Mr. Stark finds out you were even near me I’ll be in trouble. But if he finds out about what we did after because he’ll probably kill you. And I just-”  
Loki cut Peter off with a kiss. He was so shocked at first that he just sat there too stunned to even kiss back. Finally his mouth caught up with his brain and he was kissing Loki like his life depended on it. He could’ve laughed at how cliché it was, but Peter actually saw sparks. He didn’t have many kisses to compare it to, but this was the best by far. It sent a tingle all through his body.  
Slow at first, the kiss turned into something much more passionate. He shivered as a hand ran through his hair. When Loki finally pulled away, he pressed their foreheads together. Peter was glad he wasn’t the only one breathing heavy. For a minute they sat there together, just enjoying the closeness.  
“Wow.” Was the only thing Peter could think to say. It was like everything else had been wiped from his mind. “What was that for?”  
“Well, Darling, I do love hearing your voice, but you seem to talk far too much when you’re stressed. I figured that might help you relax.”  
“Ok I’m not stressed anymore,” Peter told him, looking down at his growing erection. “But I’m definitely not relaxed.”  
“I might be able to help with that.” Loki told him before placing a brief kiss to his forehead, and crawling into Peter’s lap.  
Peter practically melted at all the little kisses being pressed against his face. He let his hands drift onto Loki’s bare back. The skin was cool and soft beneath his finger tips. It made his cock throb to feel Loki’s body twitch in his lap. So he kept brushing sensitive spots on Loki to make him squirm.  
As Loki kissed and nipped Peter’s ear, he let his hands trail down Loki’s back to cup his ass. The soft little moan in his ear was nearly enough to make him Cum in his pants. When Loki starting grinding himself onto Peter, it was all the encouragement he needed to let his hands slide into Loki’s pants.  
Peter was hesitant. There was about a million dirty things he wanted to do with Loki. To do to Loki. The only problem was that he wasn’t exactly the most experienced person, and he didn’t want to do anything wrong. The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself. But the way Loki moaned and wiggled in his lap was hot enough to spur him on.  
He was glad that when he was finally brave enough to try pulling the pants off, Loki crawled out of them immediately. Loki stood up and let the pants and underwear fall to the floor, then raised an eyebrow at Peter as if asking why he was still wearing clothes. It was probably the fastest he had ever undressed. For a moment they stayed that way, each enjoying the view before them. Then in a flash Loki was back on top of Peter, kissing him like it was the end of the World.  
Peter grabbed onto Loki and rolled, so now he was the one on top. For a split second Loki looked confused. It made him wonder if anyone had ever done that to Loki, since he always seemed to be the one in charge. Luckily Loki just laid back and let Peter take control of the situation. It was nerve-wracking.  
Loki was old. Very, very old. Peter knew that. He also knew the amount of people Loki had slept with could very well be on par with Tony. It didn’t make him jealous, but it did make him feel so unexplainably inexperienced. But just because he wouldn’t be the ‘best’ Loki had ever had, didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, don't forget to leave any questions comments or concerns below.
> 
> And if youre not happy with this chapter, dont worry neither am i. But after 3 days this is what it is.


	8. Chapter 8

True to his word, Loki did manage to make Peter relax. Peter was so relaxed that he fell asleep right after their little rendezvous. When he woke up, he had a dead arm and a face full of hair. He wouldn’t change it for the world. For a while he just laid there, enjoying every bit of the bad parts of being the big spoon, because it meant that he got to be with Loki. Nuzzling is nose into the mess of hair in front of him, Peter realized he hadn’t been that happy in a long time.  
“How do you get your hair so soft?” Peter barely whispered it, but he felt Loki stir in his arms.  
“Exotic oils. I can give you some if you’d like.” The sleepy tone to his voice was almost gone, making Peter wonder how long Loki had actually been awake. “Though there are other uses for them that I think you’d find much more appealing.”  
“Mmmm. That sounds nice.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Loki’s neck before he sat up and stretched. Not only did he feel energized, but he was also starving. “Hey how long was I out? I don’t even remember falling asleep.”  
“Almost twelve hours. I was starting to worry.”  
“Twelve? Really?” That shocked Peter a little. It wasn’t like he hadn’t slept that long, and longer, before, but that was usually after he pulled an all-nighter. He must’ve been under a lot more stress than he realized. “I’m so hungry.”  
Loki was quiet for so long that Peter thought he might’ve fallen back asleep. When he turned around Loki was gone. He waited for a while before getting up and putting back on the clothes he wore yesterday, trying to ignore the hurt he was feeling. Why did Loki just disappear without so much as a goodbye? Just as he opened the door, Loki appeared behind him.  
“Couldn’t wait? I worked as fast as I could. It’s not easy cooking and fighting off Thor.” Peter turned around to see a giant tray of food in Loki’s hands. “He thinks he‘s entitled to everything I cook. Though with those puppy dog eyes, I had to leave him something. Sorry it took so long, Darling.”  
Peter’s heart just melted. He had been worried that Loki took off, but it was just to make him food because he was hungry. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for him. That along with the love he could see in Loki’s eyes when he talked about Thor was enough to make Peter carefully lean around the food to give him a kiss. It was every bit as amazing as their first kiss.  
“Come, sit, before the food gets cold.” They made themselves comfortable, sitting on opposite sides of the bed. Peter propped himself up with pillows at the headboard. He even offered a few of the pillows to Loki, but he declined, instead sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed, looking extremely comfortable about it.  
There was eggs, toast, pancakes, fresh fruit, bacon, and orange juice. It was delicious. At first he thought there was far too much food for them to eat, but it turns out Loki had an appetite on par with Thor. He even ate more than Peter, and when they were done there was nothing left.  
“Wow. That was delicious. I didn’t know you could cook!” Peter asked as he laid down, full from his big meal. He was happy when Loki started rubbing his feet from his strange little perch at the foot of the bed. “You weren’t gone that long. How did you make it all so fast?”  
“Stark’s got a big kitchen. And the cooking goes a lot faster when their’s three of me.” Loki winked at him so nonchalantly that it made Peter giggle.  
“So…” He braced himself to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while, looking everywhere but at the man kneading wonderfully into his left foot. “If you can fight with your clone and you can cook with your clone… Can you like, you know, do other stuff…with your clone? Or clones, since you just said three of you. How many can you make?”  
“The more I make, or the further away I am, the less solid they become.” Loki told him as he switched to Peter’s other foot, completely ignoring Peter’s first part of the question. “I’ve fought with five before, though it wasn’t for too long and it drained me completely.”  
“Six Loki’s, that sounds amazing.” He was desperately trying to hint at his willingness for a Loki-Orgy, without trying to be too direct. So five clones wore Loki out, Peter could settle for four, three, two, or even one. Two Loki’s at once sounded kinky in the best possible way.  
“Indeed.” Loki brought up Peter’s foot and gently placed a kiss to the ticklish part just below his toes. Normally he would’ve been squirming in delight, since he had extremely sensitive feet, but he was far too busy watching another Loki appear from nowhere. The clone climbed into bed next to Peter, curling up next to him.  
“Oh wow. This is so cool. He looks just like you.” Peter kissed the clone on the forehead and pulled him into a big hug. “He even feels like you.”  
“Of course he does. I’m very good at what I do.” Loki quirked an eyebrow at him. “It’s really not that hard as long as you know what you’re doing. I’ve got many tricks you’d like, Peter.”  
“Like sexy tricks?” Peter was too busy examining the clone to care when Loki rolled his eyes.  
“Yes of course, but I can do so much more.” Loki dropped Peter’s foot onto the bed and crawled up to straddle his thighs. It was nice, but Peter would rather have him on his lap instead. The clone pressed a kiss to Peter’s neck before it disappeared.  
“Ok show me something else.” He grabbed Loki’s hand and gave it a kiss. “Please?”  
Loki stared down at him for a few seconds before giving him a devilish grin. His face morphed a little, but Peter was too busy watching the body in front of him change. Where there had been firm muscles now there was soft plump skin and the best looking breasts he had ever seen.  
“Oh.” Was the only thing he could think to say. Hesitantly he reached out to run his hands over the thicker-than-usual thighs that wrapped around his own. “You look beautiful.”  
“I always look beautiful, Darling.” Lady Loki’s voice was an octave higher than it normally was, but just as lovely to listen to. “I would’ve thought you already knew that.”  
“Yes. Yes! You’re always beautiful.” Peter sat up to give Loki a kiss. “And sexy. And amazing.”  
“Flattery will get you no where.” Lady Loki had the same unimpressed look that Peter loved. She raised an eyebrow when he started kissing the bare skin of her chest that wasn’t covered by a shirt. “But that will get me naked.”  
Peter gently pulled her firmly onto his lap, enjoying the way she felt in his arms. Lady Loki was so familiar, yet different. He let the kisses trail up her neck and left a small hickey that made Loki moan. Half of him did it for the kink, but the other half of him did it to see how long the bruise would stay on Loki’s skin. Suddenly Peter’s shirt was being tugged over his head. It the few seconds it took for the material to go over his face, Loki was already naked. Almost naked. She was in a lacey pink thong that made his heart skip a beat.  
“See something you like?” Loki asked as she reached down to cup her own breasts, looking at them with amusement.  
“Yeah I love these.” Peter placed a kiss to the top of each deliciously round titty. He grabbed her ass, squeezing the soft flesh in his hands. “And this.”  
Finally he let his fingers slide under the band of the thong, feeling the soft material. It made him wonder why Loki didn’t wear lace all the time. Or at least wear a thong all the time, because this was amazing. It made his cock throb. Unconsciously, Peter grabbed Loki’s thighs and started to gently grind her down onto himself.  
“Well are you going to keep rubbing that on me or do you want to put it in me?” Loki leaned in to whisper it in his ear, making him tense up, which she noticed immediately. Pulling back to look hi in the eyes, Peter hate the frown that he saw on her face. Loki was far too pretty as a man or a woman to look that sad. “Darling, I can look like anything, you just have to tell me what to change.”  
“No!” Peter was a little embarrassed that he shouted it. He was more embarrassed for having to tell Loki why he was so hesitant. “No. You look great, really. You look amazing. And maybe we can do it with you looking like this some other time…”  
Peter couldn’t make eye contact. He just fiddled with the waistband of Loki’s thong, hoping he wasn’t about to get laughed at. Loki said nothing, clearly waiting on Peter to finish saying what was on his mind.  
“I haven’t really done this before. I know we’ve done stuff, and it’s been great, but like, I haven’t really done more than that with anyone before.” He was completely humiliated to admit it. Sure, he had fooled around with a few people, but he’d never had sex before. “And I want to. With you, that is. I just want our first time to be…Well I want you to look like you. Because you’re beautiful no matter what you look like, but I just want my first time to be with you. The real you.”  
“Oh Darling,” Peter must’ve missed the shift this time, but he could hear that Loki’s voice was back to normal, even if it was coming out in a softer tone than usual. “We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for. I’d never ask that out of you.”  
“I do want to. I’m ready.” Peter looked up and was completely taken back by the raw emotion he saw in Loki’s eyes. It wasn’t something Loki usually liked showing, but it wasn’t the first time he had let his guard down around Peter. He knew he could see it a million times and it would always have the same effect on him. “Just a little nervous is all.”  
“I’ll be gentle with you, I promise.” Loki said as he gently pushed Peter down into a laying position on the bed. “I would never hurt you on purpose, Peter.”


	9. Chapter 9

True to his word, Loki didn’t hurt Peter. Not on purpose anyways. That didn’t mean it wasn’t one of the most painful things he had done in a long time. Peter had to ask Loki to stop a few times, and Loki happily obliged each and every time, never getting mad, never even showing any signs of frustration. He would just pause and wait for Peter to adjust, no matter how long it took. Finally though, he was able to put his whole length inside of Peter.  
He knew Loki was big, he just seemed about five times larger since it felt like he was trying to rip Peter in half. But again, he waited for Peter to adjust, placing tiny kisses on every inch of skin he could reach without moving inside of Peter. It helped him relax, and after what felt like an eternity, Peter gave him the go ahead. For the most part in hurt, but not as bad as when it first started. Slowly but surely the pain faded away into something else. Something much more enjoyable.  
Peter arched his back and let out a loud gasp when Loki thrust in him harder and deeper than he had before, hitting something that made his toes curl. It must’ve been his prostate, and honestly if Peter had known before that if felt so good, there was no way he would’ve waited so long to try this. Even if it meant doing it alone. After Loki found the right position for hitting Peter’s sweet spot, it was over shortly after. Peter couldn’t hold in the moans and gasps with every thrust. He was clinging onto Loki’s back, most likely leaving scratches here and there.  
If anyone was in that particular hallway, there was no way they wouldn’t be able to hear Peter. Thankfully no one came bursting through the door. Whether that was a little magic thing Loki was doing or they were just luck, he didn’t know or care in the moment. After Peter came in spurts across his own stomach, Loki had to pull out and finish himself off. Everything was too sensitive for Loki to keep thrusting inside of him, and Peter was too tired to help Loki reach his own orgasm. It was nice to watch Loki’s cum spurt out, covering the mess already on Peter. Even better was seeing Loki’s face as he came. Peter was sure to watch it next time, too.  
Loki just flopped down next to him, cuddling him while also carefully avoiding the mess they had made. For a few minutes they were both silent, the only noise in the room was Peter’s heavy breathing trying to even itself out.  
“How do you feel?” Loki asked, as he let his hand run though Peter’s hair.  
“Sore. Dirty. Tired.” He looked down at the mess across his belly and knew he had to go take a shower. “But good.”  
“I’m glad. It gets easier the more you do it. It will be more of the fun parts, and less waiting to get to it.”  
Peter could feel himself dozing off, but forced his eyes open instead. He had been in here too long. He needed to get cleaned up and go see if Tony and Bruce needed anything. At the very least, he should call Aunt May and check in on her. Climbing out of bed, the noise of protest Loki made had him smiling like an idiot. Sure he didn’t want to leave, but he had to. He was just glad Loki was equally upset about it. Not that he liked upsetting Loki, it just made him feel important.  
“Come back to bed.” Loki pleaded, though they both knew it wasn’t going to happen.  
“I have things to do. I’m sorry. Maybe you could come to my room tonight? Or I can come back here. Or neither if that’s what you want. I don’t know.” Peter was hoping Loki would want to see him again later, he was just embarrassed at having to ask.  
“I’m supposed to do something dreadfully boring with Thor today. I’ll find you when I’m done.” Loki rolled over to spread across the whole bed now that Peter was no longer in it. “But you might want to use my shower before you go. You don’t want to ruin that shirt.”  
It wasn’t a bad idea, so he took Loki up on the offer. While their bathrooms virtually had the same layout, they both seemed insanely different. Loki’s was a lot cleaner for one, there were no piles of clothes and towels in the corner. It also looked like everything had been scrubbed down recently. He almost felt bad for using the shower, feeling like he was going to leave dirt rings in the tub or something. It was worth it though when he got to wash himself with all the crazy soaps Loki had. By the time he was done, Peter felt like a brand new person. Whatever was in that soap had scrubbed off layers that Peter didn’t even know he had.  
He was glad that there was a clean set of his clothes waiting for him when he got out of the shower. It was sweet of Loki to go through that effort for him. The only thing that put a damper on his mood was that said Man was no where to be seen. So Peter just left, hoping Loki was true to his word and would come find him later that day.  
“Peter, there you are.” A voice called once he was almost to the lab. Turning around, he saw a disheveled Bruce. In the time that he had known Bruce, he learned that ‘disheveled’ was more or less his natural state. It didn’t look bad on him at all, like it would with most people. It was fitting. “Tony wanted me to tell you he’ll be back in a few days. He didn’t really say where he was going. All I know is that Pepper and Rhodey tore him a new one, so he must be fixing whatever he messed up.”  
“Oh. Alright, Dr. Banner.” Peter was relieved Tony wasn’t around right now. He and Loki never really got around to discussing what he was supposed to tell Tony about the DoomBots. “Did you need help with anything in the lab?”  
“Yeah, about that…” Bruce trailed off for a second before looking back at Peter. “Natasha and I were going to head out for a few days. Just until Tony gets back. There’s something new he wants You and I to work on, but he didn’t give me any details. And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone where we were going.”  
“Of course. Tell everyone I said hi.” Bruce didn’t have to tell Peter where they were going, he knew they would be seeing Clint and his family. Or at least visiting them at some point on their romantic little get away. Natasha saw them more often than Peter saw Aunt May, which made him feel a little bad with himself. He would see Aunt May soon. But he was also going to tag along with Natasha next time. Little baby Nate was getting big, and Peter loved seeing him. Clint was surprised how well his three kids attached themselves to Peter, since they had only met a handful of times.  
With nothing else to do, he went into the lab and finished what he had been working on yesterday, which wasn’t much. Then for the next half hour he looked around to try and find hints about what Tony wanted them to work on. Not even Friday would tell him. Finally he gave up and went to put on his suit to head down to the training area Tony had set up for all of them. Like the Gym, it was for training and working out. Unlike the Gym, it was strictly for fighting. Big, with a lot of obstacles, sometimes Peter just liked to hang out there and swing around.  
Today was no different. He ‘trained’ for a little while, before giving up to goof off. Karen was a bad influence, putting up patterns in the eye of his suit for him to try and copy with his web. Like a giant connect the dot. With a little help from Tony, his web shooters had a few different settings, one which was good for his game of connect the dots, and another that was almost like silly string. Not ideal for fighting, but definitely good for some fun.  
When he finally got bored with dicking around, he went off in search of something else to do. He desperately wished Ned was still around, he missed his friend a lot. They had been through so much together that sometimes it still shocked him that his friend wasn’t just a few minutes away anymore. In the middle of feeling sorry for himself, he turned a corner and ran smack dab into Thor.  
Peter felt bad for thinking it, but he couldn’t help himself from comparing the feel of Thor to Loki. Of course they were two different people with two different body types, neither inherently better than the other. But Peter would prefer Loki over Thor any day. Finally managing to pull himself away, he couldn’t help but smile at the way Thor beamed down at him. It was such a contagious smile, he couldn’t help himself.  
“Such a strong Lad! You almost knocked me over.” Thor patted Peter on the shoulder, slightly rougher than the normal person would’ve. Looking over the broad shoulder in front of him, he noticed Loki standing a few feet behind his Brother. Both dressed in their strange Asgardian clothes. Thor seemed to notice Peter looking at Loki and lowered his voice to tell him, “Stark is not around. I wont tell if you wont tell. He’s harmless, it’s fine. Come with us.”  
Peter hesitated for just a second before caving in. He really wanted to spend time with Loki, and now was his chance to do so publicly, without worrying about Tony finding out. Eventually he agreed, which was clearly the right choice when he saw the smile on Loki’s face that disappeared as soon as Thor turned to look at him. He didn’t know what they were going to do, he didn’t even care if it was as boring as Loki claimed it was going to be. He was just happy to spend some more time with Loki.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been waiting a long time to write this chapter. enjoy, kiddies.

The next few days were a blast. While they didn’t flaunt their relationship, or whatever it was they had going on, Peter and Loki did manage to hang out in the same room as one another without having to hide it. The only one who said anything at all was Steve, claiming he didn’t care, but he also didn’t like having to lie to Tony. Peter didn’t know what Loki said to him after, but Steve managed to mind his own business after that.  
For four days, they talked, they connected. Peter knew he was absolutely head over heels in love and there was no denying it now. When they hung out with Thor, he talked of their childhood, opening up a whole new world to Peter. When they were alone, Loki would tell his side of all of Thor’s stories, painting a much sadder picture. Peter knew that perspective was everything, and that a good memory for someone might be bad for someone else.  
It hurt him to hear all the bad things that happened to Loki, but he was glad they were finally sharing things with each other. When Thor let something slip about Loki’s time with Thanos, Peter could barley contain himself from hounding Loki for answers then and there. Instead he managed to wait until later that night to ask about it. The few tears that escaped Loki’s eyes as he was telling Peter of his encounter absolutely broke his heart into a million pieces. They didn’t have sex that night, instead Peter just cuddled Loki, becoming even more heart broken when Loki clung to him like a lifeline.  
The next morning Peter felt so much closer to Loki, though he wasn’t sure if Loki felt the same or not. But he was a little more open with his affection with Peter, letting Bucky catch them in the act of a hug in the middle of the kitchen. Bucky, the Saint he was, just grabbed his bowl of cereal and took it to another room to eat, pretending nothing was wrong with what he had seen.  
On the fifth day of no Tony, Peter went to visit Aunt May. They hung out all day, and while he did miss Loki, he was also glad to see his Aunt. She raised him, so not living with her anymore sometimes took its toll on him. He was just glad she was doing good on her own.  
The next day Tony was back by the time Peter woke up. Sadly, Loki had slipped off out of his bed before then. Loki tended to wake up a lot earlier than Peter did. Honestly, it was awful. Being a morning person must be horrible.  
“Peter.” Friday’s voice cut through the silence, making him jump. When he first arrived she insisted on calling him Mr. Parker. Peter hated it with a passion. Sure, he wanted to be treated like an adult, but Mr. just seemed to rub him the wrong way. “Mr. Stark would like to see you in the lab ‘as soon as you’re decent’, as he put’s it.”  
Peter just grumbled and agreed with her. Just when he forgot about their big misunderstanding, Tony had to go and remind him. He wondered how long Tony was going to make fun of him for this. It was better than the alternative though, which was Tony finding out the truth. Being humiliated was better than being dead For now anyways.  
After a long drawn out process of his morning routine, Peter made it to the lab. He had been trying to take as long as possible, really dreading having to see Tony. There were a couple lies he had been going over in his mind in case Tony brought up the DoomBot thing again.  
“Welcome back Mr. Stark!” Peter said as he walked through the door. Tony jumped at the sound of his voice, but turned around to smile at him. He looked less tired than usual. Wherever he had been, at least he had been sleeping and taking care of himself. That was probably Pepper’s doing though.  
“Hey kid. You seen Bruce? I wanted to show you guys something.” Tony told him, looking around the table for something. “It’s just a new idea for a suit I wanted to try. If everything goes good, I’ll make you a new one too.”  
“He went out with Natasha. They should be back in a few days, I think.” Peter said, though he wasn’t really sure. As far as he knew, they could’ve just disappeared like Vision and Wanda decided to. “What about the suit though? Do you need help?”  
“Of course I don’t need help. But I figured between the three of us we can come up with something a lot cooler and a lot faster than if it was just me. My suits are finally a thing of the past, Helen was right. But I know what we can use to replace them.” Tony was pulling up holograms of blueprints and notes. Peter glazed through them as fast as he could.  
“Nanotechnology?” It was brilliant, and also quite the project. Peter definitely wanted in on it though. “Brilliant, Mr. Stark.”  
“I know. I’ve already got a few ideas, but like I said, with the two of you, I can make this the best it can be.” Tony turned around to face him again, looking serious. “It’ll be hard for those damn DoomBots to ruin my suit next time if it keeps growing back.”  
“They ruined it? Are you ok?” Peter hadn’t even realized they ruined Tony’s suit last time. Thinking back, he couldn’t remember anything looking wrong with the suit physically. Maybe they messed up some of the inner functions.  
“I’m alive.” Tony walked to the other side of the room, still looking for something to show to Peter. He must’ve been back for a few hours at least because every work bench was a mess now, when the lab had been a lot tidier the last time Peter was in there. “But that’s part of why I wanted an easier way to kick their metal asses. I don’t like when things mess with my stuff.”  
Peter was silent. He was hoping Tony wouldn’t ask him about the ‘heart’ discussion they had before. Unfortunately it seemed to be the only thing on the older mans mind. “So finish telling me what you were saying about the heart.”  
“Um.” Peter’s heart dropped into his stomach. He didn’t like lying, and now he had to lie to Tony’s face and hope it was believable. “Well it all happened so fast, I don’t remember a lot of it. But there was a little explosion and a piece of concrete with a pole in it went flying through the DoomBot’s chest. Anyways there was a thing in him that kind of looks like a weird metal heart, and the pole stabbed through it, and the piece of concrete just made this big hole in his chest. But it landed on the ground and the Bot just collapsed after. Whatever it was, it seemed a little important, since he couldn’t function without it.”  
Tony was quiet for a while. It only made Peter more nervous. He had no way of knowing if Tony believed his lie or not. Tony’s face was unreadable. Just as the uncomfortable situation was becoming too much for Peter, Tony pushed himself off where he leaned against a workbench and walked to the middle of the lab.  
“Friday, access the cleanup crews records. Find out where that heartless hunk of junk was found.” Tony said, and Peter felt his whole body go numb. He knew there was no way this would end good, yet he couldn’t force his feet to carry him out of the room.  
“I found two, Boss. Three blocks apart.” Friday told him, letting a few different pictures pop up in front of Tony. Tony had his back to Peter, but he could see just from the way he stood, that he was deep in though. Tony clicked on the images one after the other, studying them. One, Peter recognized as the DoomBot Loki had taken down for him. The other, Peter didn’t recognize at all. The background at least, since all the Bots looked the same.  
“Alright Friday, hack any surveillance around those two areas. I want to see exactly how it happened.” The words fell out of Tony’s mouth, nearly knocking Peter to the ground. He had to grab onto the workbench next to him to keep him up. Still, he was frozen in place.  
The first video to play was of the DoomBot Peter didn’t recognize. Funnily enough, almost the exact instance happened in this video that Peter described. The only difference was that Loki had caused the minor explosion that took the Bot down. The heart wasn’t staked through, so Loki looked at it for a few seconds before kicking it through the dirt, making sure to crush it under his boot as he walked away.  
“That dirty rat bag knew about these things having a weak point and didn’t tell us? That’s why I don’t want you near him, Pete.” Tony told him, still not looking back at Peter. He prayed to whoever was listening that Tony didn’t feel the need to watch the next video. The breathe caught in his throat as the video played anyways.  
The hologram Spiderman from the video was being knocked to the ground, then picked up by the neck and dangled. Watching it brought back phantom pains to Peter’s throat. Yet it was easy to ignore when he saw the way Tony tensed up in front of him. It seemed to go on forever, when suddenly the same hologram Loki from the video before showed up and ripped through the Bot’s chest, tearing out it’s cold metallic heart.  
“He saved you.” Tony said, turning to face Peter, and thankfully away from the video.  
“Yes.” It took Peter a few seconds to find his voice. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth. “Uh, I didn’t want to say anything because I know you don’t want me around him. But he did save me. I just didn’t want you to yell at me, Mr. Stark.”  
Peter could see the gears turning in Tony’s head. A few emotions flashed across his face, most notably was anger and then understanding. He might’ve gotten away with his lie if he didn’t let his eyes flash back to the screen involuntarily. Tony turned to watch too. Peter was unsure of where the video was being taken from, but there wasn’t a clear view of the alley they had been in. Tony did turn around in time to see Peter being dragged into the alley though.  
“Peter, what’s this?” His voice was a little shriller than normal. When Peter didn’t answer, he turned his attention to Friday. “Friday, get me a view of that back alley. Same time and Date.”  
The video stopped and nothing else played. For a brief moment, Peter thought he got lucky and Friday couldn’t access a video for what Tony requested. Then another video popped up, and Peter practically felt his soul leave his body. He saw himself being roughly pushed against the back alley wall. He watched as Tony gripped onto a nearby table for support. Both of them were unable to tear their eyes away from the video in front of them. Finally as the hologram Peter was being forced to his knees, Peter seemed to snap out of it.  
“Friday. Stop the video.” Peter said as loud as he could manage. For a few painful seconds, the video continued, just long enough for the both of them to see Peter suck on Loki’s thumb like a whore, then greedily take a cock into his mouth. Then it cut off.  
“Peter.” Tony said with such disbelief, before whirling around to face him. Peter had rarely seen him look as angry as he was right now. “I’m going to kill him. Then I’ll deal with you after.”  
Without thinking, Peter’s feet were moving. He was running out of the room as fast as he could, the only thing going through his mind was two words on repeat. ‘oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.’ He needed to get to Loki before Tony did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpriiiiiiiiiiise


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been under such stress lately that i almost threw this story straight into the trash out of sheer frustration. So, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but ive been neglecting all my stories

Peter’s feet were carrying him faster than he ever thought was possible. Thankfully he was faster than Tony. He vaulted over a small pile of boxes that had been left in the hallway, landing perfectly on the other side. If he wasn’t in such a wild panic, he would be impressed by the way he stuck the landing.  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Peter didn’t realized he was mumbling it under his breath until the words caught in his throat as he almost knocked Bruce to the ground.  
“Hey slow down, where’s the fire?” Bruce asked, looking mildly concerned.  
“Loki?” It was a mix between a hoarse yelp and a gasp. Bruce just quirked an eyebrow.  
“Last I saw he was outside with Thor, near the garden.” As soon as Bruce was done talking, Peter was on the move again, redirected for the garden.  
Everything was a blur. If his legs could’ve detached from his body he was sure they would’ve been about a mile in front of the rest of him. Breaching through the door like a whale out of water, his eyes frantically searched for Loki. Once he spotted him, his feet were back in motion as if they had a mind of their own. The only thing he could think of was getting to Loki and… Then what? He didn’t really have a plan after that.  
“Loki!” Both Loki and Thor whipped their heads around to stare at Peter running full velocity towards them. Loki was on edge immediately, a flash of a knife appeared at his side. Peter desperately wanted him to put it away, but a little voice in his brain said Loki might actually need it.  
“Peter? What’s wrong?” Loki placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder to steady him. It was a good thing too, because suddenly his knees felt weak all over again.  
“Mr. Stark knows. He found out.” The words were flying out of his mouth in between gasps for air. “Saw a video. A street camera. From the fight.”  
The hand on his shoulder squeezed. A brief hint of worry flashed across Loki’s face before it was covered with a charming smile. Loki looked cool, calm, and collected as usual. It was the complete opposite of the turmoil that was wreaking havoc inside of Peter.  
“Oh Dear.” Loki stepped back and brushed his shirt off. “That is quite the problem.”  
“Found out what?” Thor’s booming voice made Peter jump. As if he wasn’t scared enough already, the loud crash that followed nearly made his heart stop beating. Tony had hero-landed on the grass a few feet away from them, wearing his full Iron Man suit.  
“I thought I told you to stay away from him.” Tony said angrily. It was directed at both Loki and Peter since they were less than an arms length apart.  
“Stark,” Thor quickly tried to diffuse the situation. Peter wondered if he would be so willing to help if he knew the real reason Tony was so mad. “Let them talk. There’s no harm in it.”  
“Yeah?” He took a small step backwards before standing up straight, as if the words had caught him off balance. “Face fucking little boys is harmless to you? Is that some weird Asgardian thing? Because you’re on Earth now, act like it.”  
“He’s hardly a boy, Stark.” Loki took a few steps away from Peter and closer to Tony. Peter’s hand instinctively reached out to pull Loki back but stopped when Tony’s head whipped to glare at him.  
“He’s a kid, You’re not. It’s as simple as that.” Tony was moving closer to Loki and once again, Peter’s feet moved by themselves. Before he knew what he was doing, he had placed himself in between the two men. Even through the Iron Man mask, he could tell Tony was pissed. “Peter, stand down.”  
“No.” His voice was barley a whisper. Rarely had he ever held his own around Tony, and never when Tony was mad like this.  
“No? You don’t get to tell me no. You’re lucky I don’t bring May down here for this conversation, too.” Peter tried not to flinch at the finger that was suddenly pointing in his face. But in that moment something inside him snapped.  
“You don’t get to tell me what to do. It’s not like you’re my Dad. I’m an adult. I can do what I want. I can do who I want. You certainly did.” Anger welled inside of him, opening a flood gate of things he knew he would regret saying later. But for now he couldn’t stop any of the words flowing from his mouth. “You slept with what, a billion girls? Are you mad that I’m not being a whore like you? Or maybe you’re mad that I’m sleeping with an older man. You don’t want him to screw me over like you did to all those young girls you used and dumped like trash. Is that it?”  
As soon as the words stopped, Peter felt hollow. It was as if the breath had been sucked right out of his lungs. A tingly feeling spread down his legs. Suddenly the suit was opening in front of him and Tony was stepping out, looking as if he had been hit by a train. Peter’s heart crumpled in his chest.  
“Take that back.” Tony’s voice was hoarse. Combined with the obvious moist look in his eyes, Peter would’ve gave anything to turn back time and take back everything he said.  
“Mr. Stark… I didn’t mean...I‘m sorry.” Peter tried to apologize, but all the confidence he had from moments before was gone. It was like the words were stuck in his throat.  
“Save it, kid.” Tony said as he stepped closer. “Oh wait. I forgot. You’re a big boy now. With big opinions. Well you’re right, I’m not your Dad. So if you want me to sit around while you get hurt, then fine. Go ahead. See if I care when this greasy, weasely bastard breaks your heart.”  
Peter didn’t know what to say. The only thing he could concentrate on was the rapid thump of his own heart and the crushed look on Tony’s face. He watched as Tony took a deep breath, then as if it was his very own magic trick, the sad look was gone. In its place was a cold look of indifference aimed in Loki’s direction.  
“Well you heard him. This clearly is none of my god damn business. So go ahead knock your socks off violating young boys. He’s legal so its not a problem.” Tony told Loki as he stepped backwards into the suit, letting it close around him. Before Peter could stop him, Tony was flying away in the opposite direction of Compound. While he was deciding whether or not to go after him, Peter heard a gasp behind him. Turning around, he was only mildly shocked at the sight before him.  
“Loki.” Thor had a fistful of Loki’s shirt, practically lifting him off the ground. “What did you do?”  
“Brother, please unhand me. I can explain.” Loki’s voice was oddly innocent sounding. Clearly Thor wasn’t falling for it, instead deciding to give Loki a firm little shake.  
“No. Don’t you ‘Borther’ me. You couldn’t behave yourself?”  
“Oh, Thor, unhand me, you brute.” Loki gave him a firm shove, which thankfully dislodged Thor’s hand from its grip on Loki. “I didn’t do anything wrong. He’s a man, perfectly capable of making his own decisions. Just because we’re both men doesn’t give you the right-”  
“Stop.” Thor cut him off a little aggressively. “I wont have this conversation again. I don’t care about that.”  
That was the last thing Peter heard before he started running again. At first he wasn’t sure where he was going. He was halfway off the Compound before he even realized it. What he really needed now was to see Aunt May.  
It seemed like ages before he finally got there. It was almost dark out and he wasn’t even sure she would be home. While he had a key, he didn’t have it on him, so he settled for slamming on the door. Seconds later it whipped open, revealing a very frightened looking Aunt May.  
“Peter? Are you alright?” She gave him a quick once over, reaching out to touch him. Instead he just fell into her arms, squeezing her tight. “Are you hurt? Peter you’re scaring me.”  
“I’m fine.” He told her with a lump in his throat. The only thing that burned more than that was the hot tears prickling at his eyes. Peter let them fall freely when he felt her squeeze him back with equal intensity. “Can I stay here tonight?”  
“Of course!” She pulled back and lead him inside, sitting down next to him on the couch. “Tell me what’s happening. You can tell me. Just you and me, I promise.”  
“I don’t really want to talk about it right now. Maybe tomorrow?” It was the first time in a long time that he let himself cry so freely in front of her. But maybe that’s why she dropped it. She just grabbed a pillow and placed it in her lap, guiding him into laying down. It made him feel like a kid again. Laying with Aunt May, crying over his problems while she stroked his hair. It was something they did a lot when he was little. Eventually he became a teenager and decided he was too grown up for that. However right now it was the only thing in the world that he genuinely wanted to do.  
Peter was embarrassed. So, so horribly embarrassed. He didn’t do well with embarrassment. He would much rather just curl up and die. Everything he had said to Tony played over and over in his head, like a bad remix of the worst song in the world. The need to grovel and apologize was almost as strong as the urge to never face Tony again. On top of all of that, he had left Loki to deal with Thor alone. He had no idea how that conversation was going to go. It was all so overwhelming. Peter didn’t even realize Aunt May was humming the lullaby she used to sing to him while he was younger until he almost started humming along. Between that and her petting his head, he couldn’t help but fall asleep despite being more stressed out than he had ever been in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter was a little embarrassed to admit he spent three full days hiding out at Aunt May’s being coddled in a way he hadn’t been in years. She would make him breakfast, head off to work, then cook him dinner when she got home. They would spend the rest of the night talking until it was bed time. It was something he didn’t even realized he missed until it was dangled in front of him again.  
He would’ve headed back to the compound the next day but he got a text from Tony very early in the morning saying he was going away for a few days so he didn’t need Peter’s help in the lab. The text was very formal and short, and nothing like what Tony normally sent him. Peter decided he would take a few days to let Tony calm down before he tried apologizing. It was better to do it in person anyways, and it would give him time to compose his apology into the very best it could be.  
Of course Loki didn’t have a phone, or at least one that Peter knew about, so Peter didn’t really have a way to get in contact with him. But since no one called or texted to say Thor had strung Loki’s bloody, beaten body up, he figured everything was fine. It was just another apology he needed to make. But for now he was enjoying his ‘me time’. Unfortunately it was only destined to last three days.  
On the fourth day, Aunt May sat him down early to talk. She had steered clear of the topic before, giving him time to open up to her, or process it all, or whatever. However now she demanded an answer. He didn’t want to tell her. Not only that, but he didn’t think he really could tell her. Not without giving her a very premature stroke. So instead he told her a half truth. About how he and Tony got into a fight. How he said things he didn’t really mean, but they were hurtful nonetheless, and how Tony was avoiding him now.  
None of it was a lie. It just wasn’t the whole truth. She gave him a small lecture about keeping a cool head because you cant take back things once you say them. Then she told him to apologize, because three days was too long for them not to talk. Other than that she didn’t press the issue. But he did say goodbye before she left for work, saying he was headed back to the compound, promising to stop by again soon. The next few hours were spent wallowing in self pity, before he finally made his way back home, nervous at what awaited him.  
The trip back wasn’t nearly long enough. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, making him want to puke. Luckily he didn’t, though he was a little more sweaty than he’d like to be. He took another quick shower before he headed to Loki’s room. It gave him a little extra time to calm himself down. Peter must’ve stood outside the door for a full three minutes before he worked up the courage to knock on the door.  
“Thor, I thought I told you to leave me alone.” Loki said from the other side of the door. It whipped open, showing off a very annoyed, slightly ratty looking Loki. Once he saw Peter, his face softened. “Oh. You’re back.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Peter forcefully hugged Loki the same way he had done to Aunt May days before.  
“Sorry for what, Darling? I’m just glad you came back to me.” Loki told him, softly, guiding them away from the door, closing it behind them. Still wrapped tightly in Loki’s arms, Peter felt most of his worry melt away. He had expected Loki to be mad for leaving without warning for almost four whole days.  
After a few minutes, Loki pulled away to look Peter over, making sure he was ok. Peter tried to make the fake smile plastered to his face reach his eyes. Clearly Loki saw right through it. Butterflies filled his stomach again, in a good way, when Loki leaned in to give him a kiss. It was soft, slow, and sweet. The kind of kiss that made Peter’s breath catch in his throat. It wasn’t demanding, it wasn’t rough. It was just perfect. Even once Loki pulled back, Peter’s lips still tingled with pleasure. Obviously he knew how much he missed Loki in his few days away, he was just glad to see Loki felt the same way.  
“I’ll always come back to you.” Peter was surprised at how steady his voice was. Normally offering his heart up on a plate would make him quiet and shaky. However now, he didn’t feel vulnerable at all. “As long as you’re always around for me to come back to.”  
“Peter, I will always be there for you.” Loki said before placing another kiss to Peter’s lips. His heart soared in his chest. He loved Loki, so much, there was no denying it. Now that Tony knew, they didn’t have to hide the little thing they had going on. Of course, first he would need to talk to Tony about everything. Just thinking about it made him tense up again. Loki noticed and gestured to the bed. He followed Loki onto the bed, sitting between his spread legs, using Loki’s body as a backrest. It was comforting to have long, slender arms wrapped around him. “I’m sorry that it ended that way.”  
“I didn’t mean it.” Peter told him, enjoying the way Loki traced little circles along his arms. “I didn’t mean any of it. I was just so mad. So upset. Did you see his face? He hates me. How do I fix it?”  
“He doesn’t hate you, Darling. He cares for you deeply. That’s why he’s so upset. I’m not the best for you to be around, you know. Stark is protective because you mean a lot to him.” Deep down it was something Peter already knew. But it didn’t hurt to hear it from someone else too. “You mean a lot to me, too. Though I suspect in a much different way.”  
It made Peter laugh before he realized what Loki was really trying to say. He meant a lot to Loki. Loki was practically telling him he felt the same way that Peter felt about him. With the way his head rested against Loki’s shoulder, he barley needed to tilt his head to catch Loki’s lips with his. It was quick, but a lot more heated than the previous two. “You mean a lot to me, too.”  
The only thing running through his mind while Loki ran his hands up and down every inch of skin within reach, was how beautiful those hands really were. Soft, smooth, delicate. Long fingers. No calluses. Everything about Loki was absolutely amazing, but there was something extra pleasing about watching Loki wrap one of his delicate hands around Peter’s cock.  
The hand was firm but gentle, stroking in all the right ways to make Peter squirm. It was almost over as quickly as it started, partly because Loki was just that good at jerking him off and partly because it had been a while since they had done anything together. Peter had to pry Loki’s fingers off of him. “But, Darling, I wasn’t finished.”  
“Yeah but I almost was.” Peter said, enjoying the sigh that came from Loki’s lips. He crawled out of Loki’s lap and started to undress. “I want to feel you in me.”  
“I think I can manage to do that. But only if you ask nicely.” Loki told him. It was nice to see him undress for once instead of just magicking the clothes off. The only thing more beautiful than Loki’s hands was his naked body.  
“Please. I need you in me. I want to feel you inside me. Please fuck me Loki.” Peter was less embarrassed with begging this time. His cheeks flushed a little, but it was worth it to see the way Loki’s eyes changed.  
“I’m going to try something. It might feel strange at first. Do you trust me?” Loki asked, stroking Peter’s cheek softly.  
“Yes.” The response was immediate. No matter what Loki was about to do, Peter was willing to try it. He knew he’d either enjoy it, or it would stop as soon as he asked. Once Peter was laying on his back, he seemed surprised that Loki didn’t pull any lube out of thin air like he always did before. Loki barley waved his hand, but Peter nearly jumped off the bed. He felt himself being stretched opened and prepared to take in Loki all in seconds. “What was that?”  
“Relax. Just a little magic. You aren’t hurt are you?” Loki seemed concerned enough that he was ready to stop.  
“No, no. I’m fine. Just scared me a little. It feels weird.” And it did. It was one of the strangest feelings he had ever had. There was no pain, but it was still mildly uncomfortable.  
When Loki lined himself up, all the bad thoughts slipped from Peter’s mind. There was only Loki. Loki’s thick cock buried deep inside him. Loki’s lips and teeth along his neck. Loki’s hand stroking Peter’s throbbing length. Loki pounding into his sweet spot, over and over, making him moan loudly and arch his back.  
“I love you.” Again, words were slipping out of his mouth regardless of whether or not he wanted them too. At least this time he meant it. For a brief moment Loki stopped and Peter was afraid he ruined everything. But Loki just gave him a long, sloppy kiss before thrusting back into him hard. It was slow and deep this time, and while he thought it had been passionate before, it was nothing compared to what Loki was doing now.  
“I love you, too.” The words were so soft, Peter might’ve thought he imagined them, if they didn’t make his entire ear tingle. He pulled Loki in for another kiss, making sure to nibble his lower lip. It was a secret little thing that he knew drove Loki wild, and sure enough it threw him off his rhythm.  
For once Loki came first, but Peter followed quickly after. They stayed intertwined for a few minutes before Loki was pulling away, using his magic to clean the both of them. It was nice, even if it was a little bit freaky. Peter was pulled into a cuddle, which he intended to enjoy for as long as he could before he had to go have a dreaded conversation with Tony.


	13. Chapter 13

It was another three days before Peter finally got to talk to Tony. Instead of giving him plenty of time to clear his head and think things through, the extra time just stressed him out more. When he finally managed to track Tony down, which wasn’t nearly as easy as it should’ve been, Peter was even more of a wreck than he had been the week before.  
It hurt more than he wanted to admit when he realized he was locked out of the lab. He had to beg and plead with Friday to override Tony’s order. Eventually he managed to convince her that it was what was best for Tony. Peter knew doing that was only going to anger Tony more, but by now he was out of options.  
“Mr. Stark?” Peter called out as he walked through the door. Looking around, he saw why Friday seemed so worried about Tony. It looked like someone had been living out of the lab for days. There was empty pizza boxes thrown here and there, a few energy bar wrappers, and a lot of empty liquor bottles. Sitting in the middle of it was a slightly drunk Tony, seemingly too occupied to answer Peter. “Mr. Stark… Can I talk to you?”  
“You’re an adult, you can do what you want.” Tony finally said in a sharp tone that made Peter want to curl up out of shame.  
“Well that’s what I wanted to talk about.” He waited a few seconds, but continued when he didn’t get a reply. “First off, I wanted to apologize for everything I said. I had no right-”  
“No you didn’t.” Tony snapped at him, cutting him off. “But you said it all anyways. It’s fine though. Apparently people can say whatever and it means nothing. Like I said to Friday that I wanted my lab on lockdown…Yet here you are.”  
“I’m sorry about that too. She was just worried about you. I was too.” Peter was glad that Tony still refused to look at him. He wasn’t sure he could make it through this conversation without crying if all he saw was hate in Tony’s eyes. It was bad enough hearing the indifference in his voice.  
“Yeah well the next AI isn’t getting any emotions, I’ll make sure of it. Don’t know where she picked that up anyways.” He said it so quietly that Peter wasn’t even sure he was meant to hear it at all.  
“I didn’t mean anything I said, you know.” Peter told him.  
“I don’t see how you expect me to believe that. It was all true. I did sleep around, though a billion might be a bit of an exaggeration. And after I got what I wanted, I dumped them like trash.” Whatever Tony was fidgeting with was getting the worlds roughest treatment. Peter tried not to stare. He would rather have Tony break whatever he was holding than try to break Loki’s face again. “Maybe this is punishment for that. Now I have to worry about you getting hurt and there’s nothing I can do, because you’re a big boy.”  
“Mr. Stark, I really didn’t mean any of it. I don’t care who you slept with. It’s none of my business and I shouldn’t have tried throwing at you like that.” Peter waited a second before he added a little more quietly, “But I don’t think Loki is going to hurt me the way you think he is.”  
Tony whipped around, a look of disbelief plastered to his face. In all honesty, he looked like shit. Friday was right to be worried about him. A mix of guilt and embarrassment seeped into every one of his pores. He just wanted this conversation to be over with, but he had the feeling Tony wasn’t done yelling just yet.  
“And what exactly am I thinking? Since you know everything!”  
“I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean any of this. I was just upset and I said some things I didn’t mean. But now I’m trying to apologize and you wont let me. Please just let me talk. I had it all rehearsed in my head but now I’m losing it.” He waited for Tony to argue back, but instead the man just looked at him with a sour expression. It wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for, but he’d take it.  
Peter shuffled back and forth from foot to foot, uncomfortably. He’d rather be anywhere but here. He kept digging himself into a hole, deeper and deeper. If there was an easy way out, he couldn’t see it. The only thing left to do was try to piece all his jumbled thoughts into an apology and hope Tony accepted it.  
“I had no right saying any of that stuff I said, and I didn’t mean any of it anyways. I don’t care how many people you’ve slept with, because none of my business. But I already told you that. And I know you didn’t want me hanging around Loki, I tried, really I did. But one thing lead to another. And you may not trust him, but I do. So that should be good enough for you. Maybe he did some bad things in the past, but he’s fine now. It’s not like he’s tried to hurt me. In fact, he’s very gentle. Mr. Stark, please don’t give me that look, I didn’t mean it like that.” Tony looked ready to snap Peter in half. He was going to have to try harder to avoid saying anything even remotely sexual. It was bad enough he was babbling, which was also something Tony hated, but he was on a roll and he couldn’t turn it off. “I know you still see me as a kid, but I’m an adult now, so it’s not illegal. I appreciate you worrying about me, but I can take care of myself.”  
“Ok.” Was the only response he got, and for a split second anger flared in him once again. He had gone on a rant and the only thing Tony could say was ok. Peter pushed the anger back. It wouldn’t do anything but get him in more trouble. Instead he just accepted Tony’s response. It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but it was a step in the right direction. At least now Tony didn’t look like he wanted to break anything out of anger.  
“So are we cool?” It was a long shot, but he figured he’d try anyways.  
“Not even close. But you’re right. You aren’t a kid anymore, so I cant tell you what to do. But since this is still my house, I’m setting up some ground rules.” Peter practically jumped at that. He would take any ground rules with bells on as long as it got him and Tony on the right path again. “I don’t want to see you guys making out or anything. It’s easier to pretend it isn’t happening if I cant see it. And if he does anything to hurt you, anything at all, you let me know.”  
“Sure thing Mr. Stark.” Peter was used to hiding his relationship with Loki, so Tony wasn’t really asking anything new from him. As for telling Tony as soon as shit hit the fan… He didn’t think he would need to do that, but he’d do it if that’s what it came to.  
“We done now? Because you can help me. I was working on..” Tony paused to look around. “Ok so I wasn’t working on anything. But there’s plenty of stuff to do and I guess I could use the help.”  
“Uh, Mr. Stark, maybe you should go take a nap first. Friday said its been a while since you slept.”  
“I’m fine.” Tony took a step forward to prove it only to stumble instead. “Yeah maybe just a small nap. I’ll meet you back here in a few hours.”  
“Sounds good.” Peter was sure he wouldn’t see Tony for at least twenty-four hours. Just as Tony walked past him, Peter remembered there was just one more thing he had to apologize for. The most important thing. “Wait there’s something else I wanted to say. About what I said about you not being my Dad.”  
Tony tensed, but didn’t turn around. Peter could feel the sweat starting to build up on his forehead. His stomach churned so badly that he almost chickened out of finishing his train of thought.  
“I barely remember my Dad. Then there was Uncle Ben. God, I miss him so much. Well anyways, you’ve done nothing but take care of me, so I hope I don’t ever come off as ungrateful. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. So you may not be blood, but…”   
That doesn’t make you any less of a Dad to me. He left the words unspoken, but was grateful that Tony understood what he was trying to say. Tears prickled at his eyes as he was dragged into a hug. Peter wasn’t even ashamed to admit he held on just as tight as Tony did. Once he had rejected a hug, but now they were finally there. It was all the reassurance he needed to know he and Tony would be fine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know its been a while. Not worth the wait, but here's what you get

Any plans he had of not letting Tony see him and Loki together went out the window almost immediately. As it turned out Loki was a very publicly affection person. God. Whatever. He tried and failed to reign Loki in when there was a possibility of Tony walking in on them, but the older man just didn’t seem to be afraid like Peter was. On several occasions various Avengers walked in on them making out or cuddling on the couch. No one said anything, though the first time Steve found them, Peter had been sitting on the kitchen counter while Loki hand-fed him various cut up fruits. Apparently sucking Loki’s juice-covered fingers was enough to make Steve blush. Whatever he needed Peter would never know, because he took one look at them and turned around to walk away.  
The only ones who seemed genuinely okay with it were Bruce and Thor. Peter still didn’t know how the conversation Loki had with his brother went, but Thor seemed fine with it now, so it didn’t bother him too much. He would just smile at the pair, then tell wondrous tales that embarrassed Loki to no end. These stories weren’t in short supply either, since Thor and Loki had been around for so long. Peter and Thor ended up spending more time together, which was a bonus. Years ago if someone had told Peter he’d personally know two Norse Gods, he would’ve laughed in their face. Now, he couldn’t imagine his life without them.  
As for not letting Tony see them together, well that failed spectacularly about a day and a half after he had specifically told Peter not to let him see it. It had started off innocently enough, a kiss on the cheek when they were walking out of the room. Then a quick pinch on the ass. Next thing Peter knew he was being pressed against a wall while Loki kissed and groped him like there was no tomorrow. He had one leg wrapped around Loki’s waist when he heard a gasp from the other end of the hall.  
“Why do I bother saying anything at all if you’re not going to listen?” Tony sounded more exhausted than mad at that point. “You two couldn’t make it to a bed, really? Actually no, don’t answer that. It’s disgusting and I don’t want to know. Just take this somewhere else.”  
Before Peter could apologize or even pry Loki’s hands off his body, Tony was gone. He was hardly in the mood to do anything after that, but a quick trip to Loki’s room changed his mind. It was hard to say no when Loki looked so sexy. Besides, he could go back to being absolutely mortified after they had a little fun.  
The next time Tony caught them together was much less embarrassing. The two of them were sat at opposite ends of the couch, legs intertwined at the middle. Bags and bowls of snacks were littered everywhere within arms reach and a coffee table full of empty soda cans lay in front of them. Peter had decided they were due for a much needed movie day, and after about four movies Tony walked by, glancing in at them. For a few seconds he just stared, taking in their mess. Finally he rolled his eyes at them and mumbled something about enhanced people eating all his food as he continued on his way.  
After that any time Tony caught them together within a five foot range he reacted anywhere from mild disgust, moderate discomfort, and very slight anger. Usually the anger was reserved for their more sexual scenarios. As hard as Peter tried to not get caught, he had a small suspicion that Loki was doing it just to make Tony mad. But as long as the two of them didn’t get into a fight, he was willing to let Loki harass Tony as much as he wanted to, because he was getting the good end of the deal, being felt up and coddled at all hours of the day.  
Eventually things became less tense between them in the lab. Thankfully Bruce had been doing his best to make them work together and avoid any arguments. He was going to have to pull Bruce aside and thank him for everything, the man had been practically a Saint. Sometimes Peter took him a little for granted, but he did appreciate everything the Scientist did for him. For Loki too, considering the Hulk had apparently bashed him around like a rag doll once upon a time.  
“It’s nice to see him like this.” Bruce muttered to Peter as Loki walked away, smile on his face and a spring in his step. “Not actively trying to kill everyone and everything. You’re good for him.”  
“I’d like to think so.” Peter said it with a small laugh, attempting to pass it off as a joke, but truthfully his heart soared at the compliment. The change in Loki was obvious, though it was nice to hear that Peter hadn’t just been imagining it. Not only had Bruce commented Peter being good for Loki, but Thor did too. He was on cloud nine. To see the genuinely good effect your presence had on someone you love was one of the best feelings in the world.  
He had never been good with time, and they had never really picked an official date, but the more Peter thought about it, he wasn’t sure exactly how long they had been together. It had to have been over a year, right? It just felt like so long. Like Loki had always been a part of him. Or maybe that was the need to have Loki be a part of his life always. Then it dawned on him. He could have Loki in his life for as long as he was alive…But after he was gone, Loki would go on living. The thought stopped him cold in his tracks.  
“Darling, what’s on your mind?” Loki asked him, swirling a finger through Peter’s longer than usual hair. Maybe it was because he had been hanging around with Loki so much lately that he let it grow out this much. He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to cut it yet or not.  
“I was just thinking.” Peter told him, snuggling into his bare chest a little more. It was a conversation they had to have, but that didn’t mean he had to look at Loki’s face during it. Hiding was much easier. “You’re old.”  
“I’ll pretend that wasn’t meant to hurt me.” The distaste in the older mans voice was obvious. “I assume you’re going somewhere with this?”  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” Peter muttered, squeezing Loki tighter. “It’s just that…I wont live as long as you, I know that. Do you do this a lot? I mean, when I’m old and gray and then dead, will you be ok? Not that I’m saying you have to stay with me forever, I didn’t mean it like that. But if you did…”  
The air had been sucked out of his lungs. He had taken this conversation in a much more serious direction than he intended too, and the only hope he had of not embarrassing himself further was to press his mouth and bury his face into Loki’s chest. To his horror, the silence lasted for longer than it should have.  
“Peter, let me make this perfectly clear.” A strong hand ran down his back in a comforting manner. “I’ll stay with you as long as you want me. As for ‘doing this a lot’ as you put it, no. I don’t do this a lot. I’ve never had this before.”  
He ignored the wetness prickling at his eyes. Though he was sure Loki could feel it against his chest too, he was glad he didn’t mention it. He just placed a gentle kiss to the top of Peter’s head, letting it linger. It had gone seemingly well enough, so Peter wasn’t sure why Loki had become so distant afterwards. It opened a flood gate for all his worries and insecurities to come rushing back.


	15. Chapter 15

The only thing worse than waking up alone was waking up to someone you loved and not having their full and immediate attention. It’s not that Peter wanted to be the center of Loki’s world, but after a week of Loki acting distance, it was starting to take its toll on his heart. If only he hadn’t mentioned…Well he wasn’t really sure. Maybe he wasn’t as subtle with his ‘Please stay with me forever’ as he originally thought. Or maybe the thought of an old, wrinkly Peter was appalling to Loki, which kind of made sense. He was basically the eternal picture of youth. Even when Peter was on his deathbed, if he lasted that long, Loki would look the same age as he did now.  
Or finally, Peter didn’t want to admit it, but maybe he had dragged up some long forgotten memories of a past lover with Loki. All of those options made him feel physically sick, but the last one was especially hurtful. Loki had been around for a long time, it was only expected that he had his fair share of lovers, if his skills in the bedroom said anything, but was it too much to crave his undivided attention now? If their time was limited, Peter didn’t think that was too much to ask of him. Yet, day after day he said nothing; afraid that if he did, his small little fantasy world he had been living in would officially come crumbling down around him.  
Eventually when Peter started pulling away, Loki didn’t even seem to notice. So while Loki looked through the masses of scripture that had appeared one day, Peter spent his time elsewhere. The lab, the gym. He even scheduled a little training routine with Sam and Bucky. It was one of the most vigorous things he did, but it was worth it. It was the perfect way to simply forget all his worries. Thankfully Sam and Bucky said nothing about the clear emotions oozing out of Peter in his fighting moves. They just worked him harder, throwing half-assed insults his way. It was their way to show they cared. He was grateful for it. For whatever reason, it helped.  
The first night Peter didn’t go to Loki’s room, he sat up waiting for Loki to find him instead. It never happened. After that he could feel himself becoming bitter. He was stupid for saying anything. He was stupid for getting upset about it. He was stupid for falling in love with a stupid God.  
“Kid. Your form is awful. What kind of punch is that?” Bucky said, catching Peter’s fist in his own, larger metallic hand.  
Instead of answering, Peter just swung at Bucky’s face with his other hand. It barley made contact before Bucky was rolling the two of them across the floor. Peter wasn’t even sure how he did it. He wasn’t on his A game and the two of them were pummeling him.  
“Get back up, Boy.” Sam mocked him. Normally it would’ve been playful. Normally it wouldn’t have bothered him. Normally he wouldn’t have yearned for Loki to be calling him ‘Boy’. But today was different. Good thing he was already on the floor, because his body went limp. Bucky rolled off and looked down at him. Maybe they couldn’t see the tears through this new model of suit Tony made him, but Sam and Bucky definitely noticed the way Peter’s body was wracked with sobs. He tried his best to hold it in. “Peter I was only joking, take your time, man. The floor looks great.”  
When he got a grip on himself long enough to look around, he noticed Sam and Bucky sitting on the floor with him. At a respectful distance. He couldn’t even muster the energy to be embarrassed about his little breakdown.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Sam’s voice was a lot more gentle than he had ever heard it before.  
“If it’s not a talking kind of thing, I’m sure we can still take care of it.” Bucky winked and then flexed his metal arm. Peter was in awe at the way the panels seemed to whir and clank. One day Bucky would agree to let Tony take a look at that arm. Peter was determined to be there when he did.  
“I’m fine guys.” His voice was as unconvincing as the blatant lie he told.  
“Alright but I could use a break, so I think I’ll just stay here.” Sam made himself comfortable. As comfortable as you could get on a gym floor. Peter knew it was for his benefit, but he was glad they stayed with him on the floor. It added a sense of normalcy to his mini crying session.  
The conversation just seemed to flow after that. Peter chimed in here and there, but it was mostly Sam and Bucky trying to make him laugh. It was working. For a little while he was able to forget his problems in a healthier way than he had been. That is until Loki strolled into the room, asking for him. He gave them all a puzzled look before asking Peter to talk. When Peter rose slowly instead of jumping up and running to him like he normally would, Sam and Bucky both tensed up a little. Everyone noticed it, so Peter plastered a smile to his face, whether or not they could see it, and added a little spring to his step. The last thing he needed was Bucky making good on that promise and having a little ‘talk’ with Loki. Tony was bad enough, he didn’t want a trained assassin coming after his man, too.  
Once they were out of the training room, down the hall, and around the corner, Loki stopped to look at Peter, concern etched into his face. It made him seem older, but not any less beautiful. Peter’s broken little heart still fluttered looking at him. In that moment he was sure Loki could rip it out to step on it and Peter would still be completely head over heels for him.  
“Darling, why so glum?” Loki asked, wrapping Peter up in his long arms.  
“Must be that time of the month.” Even though he wasn’t looking at Loki’s face, he knew the man was rolling his eyes at that.  
“Clearly.” Loki pulled back and let his hands drift up to hold Peter’s face. A hand on each cheek, he leaned in and gave him a kiss. So much passion was in that brief little kiss, Peter wanted to rip his mask right off. He wasn’t even sure why he was still wearing it. “But I needed to talk to you.”  
“Yeah, sure. About what?” A knot formed in his stomach. That was never a good sign. Flashed of Loki dumping him flashed across his eyes.  
“I’m going away for a few days.” Loki’s voice was unreadable. Peter could feel his resolve crumbling faster. He wasn’t going to cry. Not here. Not now.  
“Oh, where?” He was surprised with how steady his voice was right now.  
“I’d rather not say. But I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be safe.”  
Yeah. Safe in the arms of whoever you’ve been thinking about for weeks. He wanted to say it so bad. But Loki wasn’t divulging any more details, and Peter felt like everything inside him was dying.  
“I know you will. How long will you be gone?”  
“I’m not sure. It might take a while, but it’s well worth it.” The far off look in Loki’s eyes was the last straw. He braced himself for the worst, and bit his lip to stop it from trembling.  
“Yeah well, I wish you luck. Be safe. But I think I’m late for a meeting with Tony. Something about my work in the lab. Have fun on your trip. Bye.”  
And with that Peter was wiggling free of Loki’s grasp and walking down the hall, letting his feet carry him anywhere that wasn’t there. When he finally found a place to sit down, he wasn’t even sure he had ever been in that part of the compound before. But as soon as he sat down, fresh hot tears forced their way out. Peter didn’t even know what to do. He had no proof Loki was going to see someone else. But then, where else would he be going? He had been at the compound for a very long time and never left before. Even if he wasn’t headed off to see someone else, Peter might’ve just ruined things between them anyways. He had barley said goodbye, and didn’t even bother to say I Love You. Because no matter what, he did love Loki. Peter just wished it could go back to the days where everything was so much simpler between the two of them. Back to when they were sneaking flirty glances and sleeping with each other behind everyone’s back. It was a mistake trying to make things serious between them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who is still sticking with this story, yall are the only reason I keep updating. So please keep commenting!

The only thing that got Peter out of bed for the next five days was food and another pointless Doombot Battle. Peter had gotten so beaten up out of pure recklessness, that he was surprised Tony didn’t behead him then and there. Loki would’ve protected him if he had been around. Then again, Peter would’ve been a lot more careful if Loki was there. But Loki wasn’t there. He left and Peter didn’t know when he would be back. A worse thought was that Peter didn’t know if he even would come back.  
Everyone had tried talking to him at one point or another. He even had a ton of missed called and voicemails from Aunt May. He hadn’t returned any of them. Everyone in the Compound got one word answers if they said anything to him. Thor managed to get the most out of him. He asked no short of a million questions about where Loki was and what he was doing and if he said anything to Peter before he left. Finally, after telling Thor the same thing over and over and over, that he didn’t know anything at all, he snapped. Peter didn’t remember all of it, but he had a vague recollection of telling Thor to fuck off. It mortified him and only gave him another reason to hate himself. After that, everyone stopped with the questions.  
It got to the point where Tony didn’t even try to get Peter to come down to the lab anymore. That was something that normally put him in a better mood. But for now the only thing he wanted to do was lay in bed and mope. It ranged from thoughts of ‘He’s probably sleeping with someone else right now’ to ‘What if he’s in danger and you didn’t even bother to say I Love You before he left’, and everything and anything in between. It was absolutely exhausting. Most of the time he just slept.  
Loki filled his dreams when he was asleep. Loki filled his thoughts when he was awake. And eventually he was so consumed with guilt that he had half convinced himself that for whatever reason Loki was dead and it was all his fault. He didn’t eat as much after that. Surprisingly enough the one to snap him out of it was Natasha. She strolled into his room and wrinkled her face as she sniffed around.  
“You on a shower strike or something? Please tell me what I can do to end that.” Her voice was soft and gentle. It was a stark contrast to how deadly she really was. But that was one of his favorite things about her. That voice was reserved for him, Bruce, and Clint’s children. The children Peter ‘officially didn’t know about’.  
“I want to see how long I can go before you guys team up to forcefully wash me.” Peter mumbled, not dragging himself out of his pillow/blanket fort.  
“Kinky, but I don’t think everyone is as up for that as I am.” That managed to make him crack a smile. He knew Natasha would enjoy it as much as a regular person would enjoy a pit full of deadly vipers. She would probably pick the snakes over washing him any day. “So…Wanna tell me where lover boy went?”  
“Don’t know.” He was pouting and the two of them both knew it.  
“So it’s a secret mission. I do it all the time.” She sat on the bed, wrapping an arm around his legs. From this angle he couldn’t see her anymore, and it didn’t feel to him like she was in a comfortable position. But this was the most contact he had in days, besides a doom bots fist smashing his face repeatedly. It was nice.  
“Yeah I know.”  
“You fought before he left. So what? He’s one resourceful, greasy rat bastard. He’ll make his way back to you no matter what.” Always an insult closely following a compliment. It was Natasha’s signature. “Unless you’re worried about something else. I’m sure we could take care of that for you, too.”  
“You Russian’s are all crazy.” Peter laughed at how similar her threat was to Bucky’s.  
“We’re crazy because we care. Now take a shower and let’s go pet some chickens.” That was their code for seeing Clint and his family on the farm. Maybe that’s just the distraction he needed, to get away for a while. “Peter, you know Loki cares about you right? He’s like a whole new person. Love will do that to you.”  
Sure she was talking about him and Loki, but Peter knew she was talking about herself and Bruce also. Even herself and Clint. They had such a profound friendship. Every now and then he heard stories about their lives before, then when they met, and all the missions they went on after. It made him miss Ned all the more. They rarely had time to talk anymore, and he missed his friend so much. Maybe Tony would fly him out to see Ned… If his friend could ever find the time. Ned would know what to do about his Loki situation. But Ned would probably flip his shit if he found out about Peter and Loki in the first place. In the best way possible.  
“I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding. But it would help if you told me what happened.” She slowly stroked his leg. Whenever Loki did it, it was erotic. When Natasha did it, it was purely Motherly. It broke his heart that she wasn’t able to have children of her own, and even though he wasn’t supposed to know about it, he may have over heard her and Bruce mention adoption just in passing.  
“Nope. Don’t wanna.” He pulled the blanket farther over his face, completely covering it. He’d rather die than share this with anyone. It was particularly embarrassing.  
“So then don’t. But you’re going to keep moping until you do. Who knows when he’ll be back. And besides, there’s only fun on the farm. No whining.”  
Peter whipped his head out to glare at her. She was right. Clint specifically made it a rule that Peter had to be cheery around his kids. They liked Peter so much that they usually copied him. If he was pouting, it would put them in a bad mood. Then Clint would be mad.  
“Fine.” He wasn’t exactly sure what to say to her though. Luckily she understood and just gave him a big sigh.  
“Are you mad at him or is he mad at you?”  
“I’m not mad. I think. He might be though…” He sat up and straightened himself out. Natasha mirrored his sitting position at the opposite end of the bed. “Ok so long story short, I said something to him and then he started acting weird and distant. And now he’s off fucking space aliens.”  
“Excuse me?” Natasha’s expression was half disbelief half anger.  
“Ok well I guess I don’t know for sure, but what else would he be doing? I crossed a line and now he doesn’t want to be with me anymore.” Peter was feeling more and more embarrassed about the whole situation. The last thing he wanted was for Natasha to tell him he was overreacting.  
“Peter, what do you know for sure?” Her face was back to being unreadable. Peter didn’t like that, but at least it wasn’t a pitiful look in his direction.  
“I said something about being old and gray, how he’ll still be young and sexy. I didn’t mean he had to stay with me that long. Or that he had to wait around and watch me die. Then I asked him if he’s done that before with anyone else, but he didn’t answer. So basically I scared him off with too much commitment, which leads me to believe he’s off with someone else.” The silence between them was deafening. “And I didn’t even tell him that I loved him before he left.”  
“Well it’s a good thing that he already knows.” She swung he legs off the side of the bed, getting ready to stand up. “Look, I wont pretend that I know what he ran off to do, but I’m sure it wasn’t to whore himself around the universe. He loves you, Peter. Maybe he just needed time to think things over. That was some pretty heavy stuff you dropped on him. He may not always act it, but he’s old. Your life will go by in the blink of an eye for him.”  
“Then he should be here spending as much time with me as he can.” It was a petty thought, but he could feel it screaming all the way down into his soul.  
“I know. But I also know that he has his reasons. No matter what they may be.”  
With that she got up and walked out, leaving Peter to get ready. He felt lighter somehow. Natasha’s words slowly seeped into his core. She was the voice of reason in the sea of insanity flowing through his head. She hadn’t said anything he didn’t already know, but it was nice to hear it from someone else. Someone objective. There was no one better at reading in between the lines than Natasha. Peter just hoped she was right.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, Heathens.

When Peter got a text from Tony saying Loki was back, he was shocked to say the least. Relief flooded over him next. He had only been at the Farm for two days, but it felt like an eternity. An eternity of over thinking his Loki situation, trying desperately to distract himself. But Loki was back, that’s all that mattered. He didn’t run off and leave Peter. He felt a little silly about thinking he would in the first place. The fact that Natasha was already packing up their stuff to leave made him grateful. She knew he needed to see Loki as soon as possible. Clint did, too. With a hug to every member of the house, Peter was off again, headed home.

His body buzzed with nervous energy the entire way back. He was sad, he was mad, he was heartbroken, but he missed Loki more than he had missed anyone before and that’s all that really mattered. If Loki didn’t come back and break up with him immediately, Peter was going to shower him with love. It didn’t matter how he was feeling before, he should’ve told Loki he loved him before the Man left… In case he never got the chance to say it again.

“Pete, you got to relax. Everything will be fine.” Natasha mumbled to him at some point, aware of how Peter’s leg wouldn’t stay still the whole way back. He tried his best to look physically relaxed on the outside after that. Whether or not it actually worked, he didn’t know. But, Natasha didn’t mention it again.

As he walked through the compound, no one was in his line of sight. Maybe they expected World War three between Peter and Loki and wanted to steer clear. Maybe they were all conveniently busy elsewhere. It didn’t really matter. Peter would rather not have an audience for this. Natasha gave him a light punch in the arm before she wandered off in the other direction. The first place he checked was his own room. It was mildly disappointing to see that Loki wasn’t waiting for him there. Dropping off his bag, he made a pit stop in the bathroom to fix his hair in the mirror. He looked awful. The bags under his eyes revealed that he hadn’t slept in days. He looked tired, sad, done with the world. Peter gazed into the mirror and saw a husk of himself staring back. There was no way Loki wouldn’t notice too. Once he did, Peter knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it for a while. At least that would mean Loki still cared about him.

Peter headed for Loki’s room next, figuring he must be there. About halfway to the room, Peter stopped and headed for the living room instead. Loki sat perched on the couch with a book in hand. It was one Peter hadn’t seen him read before, but he did recognize the writing as one of the many, many ancient languages Loki read. As if Loki sensed him there, he looked up and smiled. That smile turned to a frown straight away when he took in Peter’s appearance.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Loki was on his feet, walking his way. Before he could take even two steps, Peter was already rushing towards him, grabbing him in a desperate hug. Thankfully, after everything Peter had worried over, Loki hugged him back with just as much ferocity.

“I missed you.” Tears prickled at his eyes, burning his cheeks on their way down. “I love you.”

“I missed you, too.” Loki murmured into Peter’s hair, his face nuzzled into it gently. Breathing in Loki’s scent was like breathing in life. All his worries melted away, even if was just for a short time. Loki had to forcefully pull Peter away to snatch his lips in a soft kiss. “I love you.”

Loki lead them to the couch, making himself comfortable propped up in the corner first before pulling Peter’s body close to his. Peter rested his face on Loki’s shoulder, snuggled into his side, and threw his legs across the older mans lap. The hand that rubbed at his back felt like pure Heaven. For a while they just stayed like that, every so often Peter felt a kiss pressed into his hair or onto his forehead. After a while the tears stopped, yet Peter still didn’t talk. He knew once he started, he wouldn’t stop. He knew he would cry and yell, but he couldn’t bring himself to fight Loki. Not yet. Not when he just got him back.

He let a hand roam across Loki’s chest, enjoying the way the muscles felt beneath his shirt. Unable to resist, Peter let that hand trail down to the muscled, yet soft stomach that twitched every time he moved his fingers too fast. Once he got to the hem of the shirt, he played with it for a second, letting the fabric roll through his finger tips momentarily before shoving his hand inside. The skin was cold, soft, delicate. So utterly Loki. Peter pet, tickled, and rubbed at Loki’s stomach, noticing the second his breath started coming out faster. With his head so close to Loki’s heart, he could hear it beat faster. The outline of the rapidly hardening cock pressing into his thigh was the most distracting thing of all. And the best by far.

Peter let a finger trail up, gently brushing over a nipple in the process, shivering at the gasp it elicited from Loki. Shifting his head, he let his lips brush across the neck in front of him. Slow kisses and gentle touches were as far as Peter was going to push it. He was waiting. Waiting for Loki to make a move. Peter smiled into the soft skin in front of him, giving it a nip and then a lick when he felt a hand wrap around his thigh. It took him a second to realize what Loki was doing. From this position, he could press Peter’s thigh down onto his cock and gently rut up against it. That thought alone was hot enough to spur Peter on.

Not so gently, Peter sucked at Loki’s skin. Hicky’s never seemed to last too long on his body, not with magic ready to heal it, but it was the thought that counted, and well worth the effort once he felt the way Loki’s nails dug into his thigh. His kisses trailed higher and higher, keeping a slow and gently pace up his neck, over the curve of his jaw, and bee lining straight for those gorgeous lips. Once they reached their destination, the whole mood changed. Loki took control the way Peter liked. He felt his body being pushed down, back to the couch, Loki sprawled on top of him, letting their erections rub together. Peter groaned long and loud at that, before having to forcefully stop himself.

“Not here.” Peter told him, attempting to push the man off him. Anyone could walk in and see them. Tony could walk in. Tony could walk in, see them, and make good on his promise to end Loki. Peter couldn’t let that happen, not when he had just gotten his God back. “Someone will see.”

Loki let Peter sit up, both glancing at the empty doorway, Peter in fear, Loki with annoyance. With a flick of his wrist, a thick wooden door suddenly appeared there, blocking the entrance. “Now they wont. Nor will they hear anything.”

Peter dodged the kiss headed his way, staring back at the door in amazement. “Woah! That’s so cool. I didn’t know you can do that.”

“I can do a lot you don’t know about, Darling. I’m a lot more powerful than you realize. But one thing I cant do,” Loki leaned in to Peter’s ear to whisper to him. “Is keep my hands off you when you look so beautiful.”

It was such a smooth compliment that it almost made Peter forget he looked like absolute shit at the moment. Almost, but not quite. Instead, he realized that Loki was either trying to make him feel better, or actually truly meant it. Either way, it made Peter melt into Loki.

They had made love a lot of times before. Countless times really. All in different ways, all equally enjoyable. This time was different. It had never been so….sensual. If that was the right word for it. Loki had always been in tune to Peter’s body, his wants, his needs, but this time… Well the only way he could think to describe it was that they were one. Panting, moaning, writhing. If this was what makeup sex was like, maybe Peter would try to fight more often. Every kiss was an apology, every stroke was a confession of love. Every time Loki pushed himself deep inside of Peter, it was a promise to never leave him again. Peter was an absolute mess by the time he came, spurting thick ropes of cum across his chest, hands digging into Loki’s back. He could barely move as Loki finished himself, not that he planned on shifting even an inch. The only place he wanted to be was right there, body tangled with the man he loved.


	18. Chapter 18

At some point, they stumbled off to Peter’s room, falling asleep tangled together as close as was reasonably comfortable. When he woke up in the middle of the night to pee, Loki was still there sleeping peacefully. Peter watched him for a while before curling into his back and drifting off once more. The next time he woke up Loki was gone, but he heard his shower running. Not ready for the day yet, Peter rolled over once again, shoving his face under the pillow until he fell asleep.

When Peter finally woke up for the day, his entire body was sore. Right away, he knew he had been in bed too long. Stretching, he looked around and noticed Loki was no longer there. He wouldn’t let himself be upset about it, though. Not yet. Instead, he got up and hopped in the shower. After their little rendezvous the night before, Peter never really cleaned up. Everything was icky and sticky, which gave him extra reason to stay in the shower, letting the warm water run over his achy body.

A smile spread to his face as he stepped out of the bathroom. Loki was back in his bed, with two trays of food. Peter couldn’t be mad if there was food involved. Throwing on a shirt and some pajama bottoms, he all but threw himself back in bed. Shoving a full strip on bacon in his mouth and taking a big gulp out of the orange juice in front of him before looking at Loki. Once he did, his heart did a little flutter in its chest. Loki was absolutely stunning. Sometimes he wondered just how someone like him was with a literal God, but he always pushed those thoughts aside. They were together and it was pointless to question it. It wouldn’t do him any good anyways.

“Thanks.” Peter said, shoving more food in his mouth. He was hungry. So hungry from days of not eating as much as his body needed. Loki just smiled and ate silently along with him. The silence was nice. By the time he was mostly done with his breakfast, Peter had finally worked up the courage to start the conversation that was looming over him like a plague. “Did you have fun?”

“Fun?” Loki looked at him and chuckled. “I’d hardly call it that.”

“Oh.” Peter already felt his body caving in on itself. Loki wasn’t exactly being open about what happened, and he had the feeling this wouldn’t be easy. “Did you…”

Did you what? Get the answers you needed? Find what you were looking for? Get tired of running away from me? Peter didn’t know what he was asking, so he let his sentence trail off, instead taking a great interest in running his fork through the remaining food on his plate.

“Peter, I’m sorry I took off like that.” Loki’s voice was so soft and gentle. Peter still refused to look up at him. “It was important though. I was looking for… I was searching for something. Something for you.”

Peter’s head snapped up involuntarily at that, searching Loki’s face for the answers to all the questions he had. A hand reached out and grabbed his own. “What is it?”

“A surprise.” He squeezed Peter’s hand before bringing it to his mouth and pressing a kiss there.

“That’s not fair.” Peter was pouting, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it. He had been so worried about Loki going off without an explanation that he felt he deserved to know why he was gone in the first place. “Do you know how worried I was? Do you know how many awful things went through my mind? You were gone for over a week! That may be nothing for you, but that’s a long time for me. No explanation, no way to get in touch. Not to mention how distant you were acting before hand. I thought I scared you off. I thought you didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

“Darling.” Peter saw a sadness in Loki’s eyes that shook him to his core, yet he couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

“I thought that maybe you were just done with me, that what I said was too serious… That you left and weren’t coming back because you would rather be with someone else who didn’t pressure you into doing things you don’t want to do. That maybe you got yourself killed and I would neer even know it.” The hand holding his tightened in a painful way. It was enough to shut him up. The sadness was gone, replaced with anger. It was the first time Peter actually felt scared around Loki.

“So you thought that because you brought up something perfectly natural to wonder, I got scared, ran off, and was sleeping my way through all the realms?” Loki scoffed at him, refusing to let go of Peter’s hand. “Peter…Would you do that to me? If I told you right now that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together? Would you take off and fuck away my memory, sleep around until you forgot all about us?”

Peter had never seen Loki so livid before. His cheeks were flushed red, his eyes watery. It was pure raw emotion. The question itself threw him off guard. How could Loki even ask him something like that? He would never. “No.”

“So how could you assume that’s what I would do? Because I’m older than you? I’m so ancient that I must not have feelings as strong as yours?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Peter’s head was spinning. They had never really fought before, he wasn’t used to this. It was like Loki was twisting all his words around.

“Then tell me, Boy, how did you mean it?” Even in the heat of the moment, being called Boy was something Peter couldn’t help but enjoy. He knew Loki was being too defensive. Why? Because he was hurt? Well so was Peter. They just needed to talk it out before it escalated. Before one of them said something they couldn’t take back.

“I meant that you are so out of my league that I was sure I had finally done something to make you realize it.” Peter chewed at his bottom lip. Being completely honest was probably the best way to go right now. Even if it meant embarrassing himself yet again. “Loki, you’re my everything. You are my whole world. I can barley remember a time before you, and I can’t imagine living without you. But life for me is short. It’s nothing compared to how long you’ll be around. And it’s selfish for me to ask you to watch me wither away. But I was only half joking. Who knows if I’ll even make it that long anyways. A DoomBot could snap me in half tomorrow or the day after, or five years form now. I guess what I’m trying to say is that life is uncertain, and I didn’t mean to try and force any kind of commitment out of you. I’m happy the way things are right now. Just being with you.”

Peter’s cheeks burned. That was probably the most honest he had ever been with someone before. It felt good to get it off his chest, but the fear of being laughed at or insulted screamed in his mind.

“Don’t say that.” Loki’s grip on his hand loosened. Peter let their fingers intertwine. “I would never let those heaps of trash hurt you.”

Peter laughed and looked into Loki’s eyes. His face looked softer now, less angry. At least Peter was successful in defusing the situation. “Yeah, I’m finally healed from the other day, I don’t plan on doing it again.”

As soon as he said it, Peter wished he could take it back. Loki wasn’t going to be happy that Peter was so reckless that he let himself get extremely hurt. “I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah well, I was a little emotional, which you can’t blame me for, and I may have been a little too reckless. But I’m fine now, it’s like it never even happened.” The smile that forced its way to his face didn’t reach his eyes and he knew Loki could sense that, too.

“But it did happen, Darling. I’m just glad you’re alright now.” Loki moved across the bed until he was sitting flush next to Peter. An arm wrapped across his shoulders, holding him tight. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Party it up. Life of a bachelor and all that.” It made him chuckle. From some of the stories Thor told him, and even some of the stories Loki slipped up and revealed, Loki had been quite the party animal once upon a time.

“As if. I would be far too busy missing you.” Loki pulled him in for a quick kiss, then settled back in to cuddling him. “Now, you may not like it, but I do plan on giving you that surprise soon. I just want everything to be perfect. Have a little faith, Darling.”

“I guess.” Sure Peter was upset, and yes he didn’t think it was fair that he had to wait for whatever it was that Loki was going to give him… But if Loki wanted him to wait for the ‘perfect’ time, then Peter couldn’t really argue with that. He was a reasonable person, he knew surprises were usually better that way. Excitement washed over it. What was it? If Loki traveled far enough that he couldn’t take Peter along, then it could literally be anything he could think of. Or even something he couldn’t think of. “But you know I am pretty upset about it still.”

Peter was fishing for sex. Thankfully Loki knew a hint when he heard it. The hand around his shoulder trailed down his arm and onto his side. Loki planted one soft kiss into the side of Peter’s neck before sinking his teeth into the flesh there, making Peter jump. “Well, I’m still upset you called me a whore. I suppose I’ll just have to remind you that you’re the only one I want…Boy.”


	19. Chapter 19

Peter’s ass was so sore. Loki had tied him up and flogged him mercilessly. Peter begged for more the whole time. Sure, makeup sex was amazing and beautiful and something Peter wanted to do again and again, but there was something about being punished that made Peter’s heart race in the best way possible. The whole time Loki had reassured Peter that he would never sleep with anyone else. That he would never want someone else the way he wanted Peter.

“Boy, you’re mine. Mine alone.” It sent shivers down his spine, made his cock twitch and leak, forcing a weak moan out of his mouth. By then they had been at it for a long time and Peter was going crazy. He just wanted to cum and Loki wouldn’t let him. He just kept edging Peter over and over.

“Please, Loki.” Peter tried thrusting into Loki’s hand, whimpering as the hand pulled away. After Loki had beat his ass red, Peter had tried grinding into the mattress for some relief. But, not being done with him yet, Loki had flipped him over to make sure he could control what kind of touches Peter received.

“I’m not done with you yet. I have over a week to make up for.” And just like that Peter knew he was going to have the best orgasm of his life. Well that is if Loki ever let him get there.

He had lost track of time at some point, but when they were done Peter’s entire body felt limp. Hours later, when Loki was up for round two, he was much more gentle, kissing at all the places he had left marks earlier. Being with Loki was like being on a rollercoaster. Ups, downs, but always fun and exciting.

“I am yours and you are mine. I love you.” Loki whispered into his ear as they made love soft and slow. It was reassuring, possessive, and absolutely true. Mine, mine, mine.

“Mine.” Peter practically growled. It felt like he was offering up his entire soul and receiving Loki’s back in return.

“Yours. Only yours, Darling.” It was the only reassurance Peter needed. All his worries melted away once and for all. He trusted Loki. He loved him. Things seemed easier after than.

Every day he waited for his ‘surprise’, yet every day it never came. Peter was getting more and more frustrated, but he shoved those feelings down and away. Loki wanted it to be ‘perfect’, so Peter would wait until Loki was ready. He just hoped it was soon.

“Can I have it now?” Peter asked every morning, unhappy with the “Soon.” he always received in reply.

“You know it’s not soon if you say that every day.” Peter would grumble every time.

“It’s soon if I know when I’m going to do it.” Loki winked and gave him a kiss before he could complain more. Peter had himself convinced that the present probably wouldn’t even be as great as the suspense of waiting for it was. He had a sneaking suspicion that Thor knew what the present was, since he was awful with secrets and he seemed to be avoiding Peter like the plague. He even went as far as looking through Loki’s stuff to find out what it could be. There was nothing Peter hadn’t seen before, and when Loki found out, he spanked Peter as a punishment. A punishment that they both knew would turn into a reward. It seemed like Loki was enjoying whatever little game he was playing by making Peter wait.

Finally one day Peter came back from visiting Aunt May and immediately noticed something was off. The air seemed to tingle, though no one else in thee compound seemed to notice. As usual, Thor was still avoiding him, so Peter ran through the halls looking for Loki. Unable to find him in any of the rooms inside, Peter tried his luck in the Garden. It was one of the places Loki genuinely enjoyed being, for the peace and quiet. Peter tried not to bother him when he sat out there to read. Everyone needed their alone time. This time though, it looked like Loki was waiting there for him.

It probably wouldn’t have been noticeable to anyone who didn’t know Loki the way Peter did, but he could see by his body language alone that the older man was tense and trying very desperately to hide it. Peter would’ve been nervous, except he saw the way Loki started to fidget with the hem of his shirt, before realizing and stopping, then waiting a few seconds before he picked at another piece of clothing before having to forcefully stop himself once again. He seemed….anxious.

“Hey.” Peter jogged over to the stone bench where Loki sat as still as a statue.

“Hello Darling.” At least the smile wasn’t as forced as the rest of Loki’s actions.

“What’s up? Are you alright?” Peter probably could’ve been more subtle about it, but all the nervous energy was rubbing off on him.

“I’m fine. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“You..” Oh god. A flash of worst case scenarios worked their way through Peter’s mind.

“Relax, Darling, it’s nothing bad.” Loki’s hand reached out to hold Peter’s, giving it a little squeeze. “It’s your present. Though you’re home a little earlier than I anticipated. I had planned on it being darker, so I could attract some of the glow beetles. It would’ve looked more romantic.”

“Glow beetles?” Peter giggled to himself. Sure, Loki was an absolute genius, but sometimes he and Thor found things on Earth that they didn’t know the real name of. “You mean lighting bugs?”

“Lighting? Hardly.” Loki scoffed at him.

“Fireflies, then.” He smiled and looked around, wishing he had stayed with May a little longer. Loki’s plan did sound beautiful, but Peter was too excited for whatever Loki was about to give him to wait any longer. “So where’s my gift?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you in just a minute… First, I wanted to tell you a little about it.” The worry was back in his eyes, trying to hide behind a laugh and a killer smile. Peter let his body sink into Loki’s side. A hand wrapped around his waist, and they stayed that way for a minute. Maybe Loki wouldn’t be so nervous if he didn’t have to see how Peter was reacting to whatever he was going to say. But, it also gave Peter a safety net if he accidentally made a displeased face. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Loki, especially when the man was doing his best not to look vulnerable.

“As you’ve so bluntly put it, I’m old.” Peter sat up in protest, but felt his body being pulled back down without Loki so much as taking a pause. “But not immortal. There will be a day when I get ‘old and grey’, I think that’s how you put it, though that wont be fore a very long time. And there’s a reason for that. Are you familiar with Idunn?”

“Uhhhhh.” Peter had to think about it really hard. The name sounded familiar, one that he knew he brushed over in his brief search of Norse Mythology, but he couldn’t place the name to anything. “Not really.”

“She’s a Goddess, but more importantly she is the keeper of Apples.”

“Apples…Ok.”

The biggest advantage to how they were sitting was that Peter couldn’t see Loki roll his eyes. He could feel it in the way that Loki’s shoulders tensed, but he couldn’t physically see it.

“The Apples of Immortality, Peter. Though I just told you that the immortality part isn’t entirely true.”

“Alright so she watches the apples that keep you all young and sexy. Got it.” Even Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the audible sigh that escaped Loki’s lips.

“Essentially, yes. Though the apples have always resided on Asgard, which was destroyed.”

“Wait,” Peter shot up to face Loki. “Then what does that mean for you? And for Thor?”

“It means, Darling, that I wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Idunn’s been missing since Surtur, and while I haven’t been able to find her yet, I found something much better. It looks like she had a backup field. She and I have never gotten along, but I did know her fairly well. My guess is that these weren’t the only trees she has hidden around. There were only the two of them.”

Relief washed over Peter. Loki never did say what would happen if all their magic apples were gone, though he had a horrible mental image of Loki turning to dust right in front of his eyes. That probably wasn’t how it would happen, but it didn’t make it any less terrifying to think about.

“It was a very dangerous and difficult journey, and I’m sorry that it took me so long.”

The journey. The one that Loki went on to find something for Peter. Now he was confused. Because it sounded to Peter like Loki had gone searching for something for himself. Not that Peter minded at all. It was something Loki and Thor needed and he was glad that they got it. Loki was looking at Peter as if waiting for an answer. Peter panicked, not being able to remember a question being asked.

“I’m glad you found what you were looking for, and that you made it home safe.” Peter offered up. It was the truth, but clearly not what Loki had been looking for. It felt like an eternity before Loki finally spoke again.

“Darling, I think you misunderstand.” Loki’s hand flicked before a beautiful Golden Apple appeared in the center of his palm. “I got this for you.”

“You what?” The air had been knocked out of his lungs. Looking back on the conversation, Peter should’ve seen that this was where it was going. Yet, through the whole thing, he had assumed his gift was something else that Loki had found on his journey.

“Peter, you were right. You’ll age and wither and die, and it will happen in the blink of an eye for me. I cant bare to lose you, and this way I don’t have to. If you take this now, you’ll have a nearly identical lifespan as mine. Every few centuries we just have to find another apple, and we’ll be all set.” Then he looked away, fixing his eyes on nothing in the distance, his tone changed. “Everyone you know, everyone you love, they’ll die while you live on. Eventually the pain does fade, but it’s not a choice I would force on you. Whether I have you for the next 80 years or the next 4,000 years, I’ll be happy just to be able to spend any of my time with you at all. I don’t need an answer now, but the choice is yours, whenever you’re ready to make it.”

Peter’s head was spinning. This was a bigger gift than he had been expecting, the gift of near immortality. The choice to be with Loki forever. To grow old together. To not have to break Loki’s heart in a few decades when his mind and body started failing him. The choice to watch everyone he loved grow old and die, knowing he would outlive them greatly. May, Tony, Ned, everyone. But Loki wasn’t going to force either decision on him. He didn’t even need to decide anytime soon. But for him, the choice was simple. It was as easy as breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for seeing this story to the end, but sadly the time has come. I appreciate all the love and support i got from yall


End file.
